


The Omega Pack

by minseoksuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongdae | Chen, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Lu Han, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Verse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, also what are clothes, because i can't write smut, they don't exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseoksuwu/pseuds/minseoksuwu
Summary: Minseok's pack of Omegas  was weak. They needed to find food and somewhere safe to stay before The Season started and the members of his small pack would start going into heat. But then they bumped into another pack. A pack full of Alphas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 113
Kudos: 582





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Preying on you tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618805) by Abs2891. 
  * Inspired by [Alphas and Omegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365788) by [RainbowDonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys). 



> Update 20200511: I have now added the works that inspired this one. I'm sorry it took me a while to do this oops

Night was closing in. Minseok knew he had to get the pack to safety, but he did not know where safety was. He sent Baekhyun and Sehun, their two fastest, to go ahead and try to find shelter that would hopefully protect them a little bit from the oncoming storm. Junmyeon was injured and could not walk without the help of both Kyungsoo and Minseok.

They were vulnerable. Very vulnerable. Not only were they battered and bruised from a fight a few days ago, but they were also all Omegas and The Season was approaching. 

The Season was a time for mating and breeding in the hybrid world. The Season itself spanned over two months but Omegas would only go into heat for about five days within those two months.

For most of the wolves in Minseok’s pack, their heat had settled but for their two youngest, Kyungsoo and Sehun, it would still come unexpectedly, whenever it wanted to and whilst Minseok didn’t have a problem with helping his fellow Omegas make it through the pain, they still needed to keep the pack going. 

Someone was needed to hunt, someone to cook, someone to look out for danger and if danger came, they would need to fight. But they are Omegas. They are not built for hunting or fighting. Strangely enough. Though they could probably take on a human. But the dangers out here in the forest under the mountain exceeded humans. There were bears that would require all five of them to work together to scare off and there were other wolves that would kill them or worse force them to breed. 

As Minseok was worrying about the tough challenges that would face them next month, Sehun came back. Without Baekhyun.

_Where’s Baekhyun?_ Minseok asked through their pack bond.

_I- He- we were attacked,_ Sehun stuttered in reply.

_Junmyeon, can you try to walk?_ Minseok asked looking over towards his long-time friend and packmate.

_I can try,_ he said quietly, letting out a sharp whine when he put his weight on his sprained ankle. 

_Never mind. Kyungsoo help Junmyeon, Sehun show me where they are,_ Minseok ordered and Sehun hesitantly led the way.

As they made it closer to the clearing Sehun and Baekhyun had gotten attacked in, Minseok could hear Baekhyun’s whimpers and whines followed by low threatening growls. As they came even closer, he could smell Baekhyun’s flowery Omega scent and the smell of two others. Two Alphas.

Minseok turned around to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.

_You guys stay here,_ he ordered and turned next to Sehun, _you too Sehun, I don’t want you getting hurt._

_But Minseok, what are you gonna do? They’re two al-_

_I’ll be fine Sehun. You need to stay and keep Junmyeon safe._ Minseok ended it at that and turned towards the clearing. He heard a whimper from Junmyeon before he took towards the clearing.

He heard one of the Alphas growling in his direction as he neared the clearing. He could almost make out Baekhyun’s wolf being held down to the ground by a much bigger wolf. Minseok was pretty sure, if Baekhyun was in his human form he would be crying with the way he kept whimpering and whining. 

_It’s okay, Baekhyun, I’m here I’m gon-_ Minseok was cut off by an Alpha pouncing on him, tackling him to the ground in the clearing. 

Baekhyun let out a bark and the wolf above him let out a growl telling him to be quiet. Baekhyun whimpered in reply.

“Why are you guys always causing a commotion?” Came a voice to Minseok’s right. He tried to turn his head towards the source of the sound, but that only made him whimper as he felt blood run down his neck. The Alpha freaking bit him. Not quite a claim mark, thankfully, but it still really hurt.

The Alpha above Baekhyun seemed to say something to whoever just came.

“Taking care of trespassers, huh? Is this how you take care of trespassers, Chanyeol? No wonder Kris wanted me to keep an eye on you guys. Let them go. And shift.” The man ordered. 

The wolf above Baekhyun hopped off immediately and shifted into a tall man with big ears and a baby face. Minseok would have scoffed had someone told him that man was an Alpha but having seen his wolf he wouldn’t dare question his strength. The wolf above Minseok, however, was a little bit hesitant.

“Jongin. Now.” The man said, his voice having dropped further.

The wolf above Minseok, Jongin, finally let go of him and took a couple of steps back from Minseok before shifting. 

Minseok immediately sprang to his feet and hurried over to Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you bleeding anywhere? Did you sp-_

_I’m okay, Minseok. Don’t worry. What about the others?_ Baekhyun cut him off and asked.

_I told them to hide. They’re fine._ Minseok answered, relief temporarily washing over him as he nuzzled Baekhyun’s neck and attempted to get him to stand up. 

As Baekhyun was standing up the man said, “Where do you think you’re going? You’ve trespassed on our territory. You need to talk to our pack leader.” 

At this the baby faced man shifted back into a wolf and gave out a howl. Calling his Alpha. A few seconds later the reply came.

“Our Alpha’s coming.” The man said.

Minseok gulped mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

_Minseok,_ came Sehun’s voice.

_No, Sehun. You guys have to leave. Now._

_But Minseok,_ Kyungsoo’s voice this time, _we can’t go without you or Baekhyun. We can’t._

_You have to. These guys are really strong. I don’t know what’s going to happen. If they let us go, I promise we will find you. Now go!_ Minseok almost screamed down the pack bond. If he were in human form right now everyone would be able to see his sorrow. But in wolf form all he could show of his sadness was a whine. Baekhyun echoed.

“So, these are the trespassers?” Came a deep dominating voice that definitely had to belong to the pack Alpha.

“Yes, Alpha. We tried to take care of them ourselves but Yixing stopped us.” The Alpha that had pinned Baekhyun down, Chanyeol, answered.

“But that’s not the protocol, Chanyeol. If there’s trespassers you call me.” the Alpha said. Minseok could feel the anger rolling off of the tall man.

The man then turned towards him and Baekhyun, “Shift,” he ordered.

Baekhyun looked up at Minseok for what to do. None of their pack has been able to shift for the past couple of months, which is exactly why they had not been able to heal Junmyeon’s ankle.

Minseok looked at Baekhyun then up at the Alphas in front of him and shook his head.

The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows. “And why is that? Luhan, talk to him.”

Another man came out from behind the Alpha and looked at Minseok, then a soft voice appeared in Minseok’s head.

_Why won’t you shift?_ Minseok was surprised but didn’t want to waste time asking questions.

_We can’t._

“He says they can’t,” the man, Luhan, said turning towards his Alpha.

The Alpha furrowed his eyebrows even more and turned to the man next to him, “Yixing, have you heard of anything like this before?"

Yixing thought for a little while and then turned to Luhan, “Ask them if they have any idea why.”

Luhan turned to Minseok again and said, _so?_

_I think it’s to do with malnutrition. It’s been a while since we’ve eaten properly,_ Minseok explained.

“Malnutrition,” Luhan said aloud.

“Ah, yes that is possible,” Yixing said nodding then he frowned, “But you’d have to have been without food for weeks for that to happen, how-”

“That’s quite enough, Yixing” the Alpha said, “Chanyeol, Jongin, bring them to the house.” He then left.

Minseok panicked standing over Baekhyun and growling then came a growl from behind him.

_Sehun, don-_ he tried to stop the young pup before anything happened, but it was too late, Sehun was now standing beside him protecting Baekhyun. 

The Alpha turned around and then took a whiff of the air. “There’s more of you,” he stated, “Where are they?”

Minseok growled in reply but again it was too late. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon emerged from the shrubbery. 

Minseok turned towards his pack and stared at them in disbelief. 

“Is that all of you?” the Alpha asked but it was once again too late as Minseok’s world began to spin, the edges of his vision going black as he fainted falling onto Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot of this ages ago and decided that I should post it to motivate me to maybe finish it.... fingers crossed I finish it lmao
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	2. Chapter 2

When Minseok woke again someone was running a hand through his fur. He opened his eyes and saw a wall, so he decided to turn his head to look for the owner of the hand. The hand stopped him though as he tried to lift his head.

“Shh,” a voice said, “Don’t move your head or it’ll hurt you again.”

Minseok, a little panicked at this new unknown voice, turned his head anyway.

“Someone’s stubborn,” said the man with a little chuckle. Minseok breathed in through his nose. This man was an Omega. And not just any. He was the pack Alpha’s mate.

Minseok immediately jumped to his feet, startling the man in front of him. Minseok let out a growl. I have to find everyone else and we need to leave. He thought to himself. He could hear the Omega rambling on about how he should lie back down. But all that crossed his mind was images of his pack members. I have to get them out of here. 

A dominating growl entered the room along with a man. The growl was an order. An order that Minseok’s body followed without hesitation. 

What’s going on? What was that? Why did I do that? He panicked in his head.

Then a deep voice he’d never heard before said, “You can leave, Zitao, thanks for keeping him company and healing him.” 

The Omega didn’t even reply before he sprinted out the door of the room. The Alpha with the deep voice and delicious dominant smell then turned to Minseok and shifted into wolf form. His wolf form was absolutely beautiful, he had a golden coat with the exception of a brown ear which Minseok found endearing, almost cute.

The wolf then hopped in the bed Minseok had been on and nuzzled against Minseok’s neck. Letting out a satisfied rumble, the wolf lay down next to Minseok.

Minseok was confused. Who was this wolf? Why did he smell so good? Why did Minseok follow his order? What was going on?

The wolf rumbled again and let out pheromones to try and calm Minseok down. But nothing could stop Minseok’s racing thoughts, not even that heavenly smell that was almost lulling him to sleep. 

Minseok let out a howl. Calling for his pack. The wolf next to him whined and placed his head in Minseok’s neck, bringing his head down onto the wolf’s front paws.

Sehun then came crashing into the room. In human form.

“Minseok! Oh my god. Are you alright? How’s you- Who’s that? Who are you? What are you doing to Minseok? Get off him!” Sehun screamed at the wolf holding Minseok to his chest. He was about to jump when two arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Sehunnie,” a voice Minseok knew belonged to the Alpha named Luhan, called sweetly. Sehun’s body visibly relaxed at the sound of Luhan’s voice.

“But-” Sehun began to argue but was cut off by Luhan who now let go of Sehun’s waist and walked to stand next to him.

“It’s just Jongdae, Sehunnie,” Luhan said then turned to the two on the bed, “Now, Jongdae, can you please explain to me what’s going on?”

Minseok didn’t hear an answer but he saw Luhan’s eyes widened before he screamed, “What?! You too? Oh, my lord. How did this happen?”

Minseok tilted his head in confusion. What was going on?

“Jongdae, please could you shift and Minseok, is it?” Minseok gave a small nod and Luhan smiled, “Could you try to shift as well? It’s alright if you can’t but… could you… maybe… try?” Minseok nodded again, he was willing to try. He had too many questions now.

Jongdae slowly removed himself from Minseok and shifted into his human form. Minseok watched in awe. This man was so beautiful. He promptly shook his head. What was he thinking? 

Ridding himself of anymore thoughts of the pretty wolf, he sat up in wolf form and tried to shift. He whined when he couldn’t.

“Aww, baby, it’s okay, don’t push yourself too hard. If you can’t shift now, we’ll just have to wait a little longer.” Jongdae said to Minseok, stroking through his fur in a comforting way. 

Minseok laid back down and let out another whine. He had so many questions.

Luhan walked over to Minseok and sat down on the floor in front of him

Tell me what you want to know, he said to Minseok telepathically and flashed him a little smile.

Where is everyone? How is Junmyeon’s leg? Has Kyungsoo’s heat hit him? Why did Sehunnie act like that when you talked to him? Why did I submit when Jongdae growled at me? Why is he attached to me? Who was that man earlier? Where am I? Who are you? What is happening? Minseok exploded.

Luhan gave a chuckle.

“First of all, calm down. You don’t need to worry, you’re safe here. This is our pack house. No one’s in heat. Yixing, our pack healer is working on Junmyeon’s sprained ankle. The man from earlier was Tao, he was looking after you while Jongdae went to discuss his patrol shift with Kris, our Head Alpha. Tao is Kris’ mate. Sehunnie is my mate and Jongdae is yours. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.” Luhan explained, another chuckle punctuating his report.

Minseok jumped to his feet his eyes widening

MY WHAT? He screamed at Luhan mentally.

Luhan turned to Sehun and said, “Go get Minseok something to eat.”

Sehun nodded and left immediately, leaving Minseok alone with two strangers that could definitely hurt him if they wanted to.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Jongdae said in a soft whisper as he looked into Minseok’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna thank everyone for their nice comments!!! I've literally been going around telling my friends about how lovely the comments on my stories are!!! It's always really exciting for me to see that people are enjoying my writing hehe!! Love you all! Hope you enjoy this one xx

Having eaten some food, Jongdae and Luhan had convinced him to leave the small room they were in so that he could talk to their Alpha about the situation they were now in. 

So, he sat on the couch, eyes wide, looking at all the new faces around him. He was surrounded by members of this unknown pack with the members of his own nowhere to be seen except from Sehun who walked in after Minseok and had taken a seat next to Luhan on one of the couches. 

His body trembled a little in fear, mostly for his pack. His eyes finally landed on Jongdae, sitting beside him, who gave him a little gentle smile before reaching out to place a reassuring hand over his paw. 

Minseok flinched, startled by Jongdae’s approaching hand. Jongdae’s smile turned sad at the realisation of Minseok’s fear as he placed his hand on his own thigh instead.

“So, you’re their leader?” a dominating, deep voice called for Minseok’s attention.

He gave a short nod and tried to make himself even smaller because the man who had just asked him a question was not any Alpha but the pack Alpha.

Minseok was more than scared. Minseok was terrified. He was in a room full of unfamiliar Alphas that were much stronger than him.

But he’s not allowed to be scared. He’s the strong leader of his small pack. He must protect his pack from danger. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, then a comforting scent he’s come to know as Jongdae’s, wrapped around him. His mind was running a mile a minute, his heart racing in tandem with it. Images of his old pack, his murdered pack and parents flew through his mind. 

But quickly those wolves he barely knew as a small pup were replaced by the members of his small Omega pack.

Baekhyun was lying on the ground in a red puddle with the same wolf that had pinned him back in the clearing stood atop his unmoving body. Sehun and Kyungsoo forced to mate before being torn to shreds by the claws of a further two massive wolves. 

The image then changed. He was now the one lying in a pool of glistening blood and Jongdae was pinning him down, jaw locked on his throat, poised ready to rip him apart.

Minseok involuntarily shivered. If he were in human form now, he would be sobbing.

“Minseok. Minseok, It’s okay. We’re okay,” Baekhyun’s voice streamed into Minseok’s ear, pulling him from the horrific images.

He opened his eyes to see that he’d been pulled into Jongdae’s lap and Baekhyun had entered the room and sat next to them.

A gentle hand, belonging to Baekhyun, came up to Minseok’s ears and started to pet him comfortingly.

“It’s okay, Minseok. You’re safe,” a different voice, Jongdae’s, whispered in his ear.

Minseok hurried to find Luhan, turning his head left and right as he scanned the room for the Alpha. Finally finding him, Minseok looked into his eyes and pleaded,

Please let them go. You can have me but please don’t hurt them. Let them go. 

Luhan’s eyes widened.

“What? What’s going on Luhan? What did he say?” The pack Alpha asked hurriedly.

“He…” Luhan hesitated.

“He wants you to let us go in exchange for him,” Sehun finished for Luhan, “Probably,” he added quietly. Luhan nods, patting the younger’s back reassuringly.

“How many times do we have to tell you that we’re not gonna leave you behind, Minseok,” Kyungsoo said sternly as he too enters the room. 

Minseok’s head turned to him. He hadn’t seen Kyungsoo’s human form in what felt like years. He barked at Kyungsoo in joy but also in warning.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, Minseok. We’re safer here than we were out there!” Kyungsoo argued.

Minseok glared back in defiance, a low growl starting in his throat.

“No, Minseok,” Baekhyun cut in, “If you’re staying, we’re staying and that’s the end of that.”

Minseok whined, in defeat. How could he argue when his whole pack was screaming at him to stay? Not to mention, Junmyeon was still injured and resting somewhere in the house, and he himself felt terribly exhausted from all the emotional stress this situation weighed him down with. Also, the added information that not only had he just found his mate in a member of this other pack, but his baby, Sehunnie, had also found his mate here. 

Minseok turned to face Luhan, a lot slower this time than last time,

We’ll stay.

Luhan, broke out into a full blown grin, “He said they’ll stay!” he informed everyone else. He threw his arms around Sehun who sat next to him staring at Minseok's defeated form with pained eyes.

“Yay!!” yelled Tao, “It’ll be so much fun having other Omegas around!”

Minseok jumped off of Jongdae’s lap onto the floor. He turned around to tug on said man’s trousers before he walked out of the living room and back up the stairs to the room he had woken up in. 

“My bedroom is this way,” Jongdae called out to him before he could enter the room. He turned to face the Alpha and tilted his head to the side in confusion, “that is, if you want to go there. It’s okay if you don’t, I just thought…” he trailed off at the end. 

Minseok slowly padded over to the door Jongdae was standing in front of and gently tapped at it with one of his front paws, signalling the other to open it and let him inside. 

“Okay,” Jongdae whispered with a slight amused lilt to his voice before he opened the door and let the wolf inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I kinda hit a block half way through this chapter and didn't really know what to do but I've kinda figured something out for now lol!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you guys' comments are so nice I can't help but to work harder to write more for y'all. (Even tho I should be revising for some big tests coming up in school lol. This feels so much more rewarding tho!!)

The whole room smelt like the man now standing nervously behind him.

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy," Jongdae muttered as he rushed around the room picking clothes up from the floor and hurriedly fixing the bed.

Minseok internally chuckled at the Alpha’s behaviour, he couldn't actually laugh because his wolf form didn't allow for him to make such sounds. He padded over to the bed in the middle of the room, freshly made by Jongdae himself. He jumped up on top of the blue covers and curled up in the middle. 

When he noticed the other was just staring at him, he barked and waved his head back in an attempt to call Jongdae over.

He didn't know why he was seeking the comfort of a wolf he barely knew, an Alpha none-the-less, but he supposed it had to do with the fact that they were mates.

Jongdae looked confused for a second then asked, "You want me to come over there?"

Minseok nodded. But when Jongdae took a step towards the bed, Minseok barked at him. The Alpha froze.

"Do you want me to shift?" He questioned.

Minseok nodded again.

"Alright," Jongdae replied before shifting into his wolf form.

Once he was in his gold fur, he hopped up onto the bed and arranged himself so his larger frame wrapped around the smaller Omega's. He then placed his muzzle on top of Minseok's and pulled the other wolf’s head onto his two front legs.

Minseok fell asleep quickly to the feeling of a warm body against his own and a gentle purring sound coming from the blond wolf. The most comforting of all was the scent that engulfed him completely. Altogether, Minseok finally felt like he was safe at home.

***

Minseok woke hours later. He blinked to allow his vision to adjust to the change in lighting, thought it wasn’t too much of a change since it was already dark outside. 

As consciousness returned to him, he realised he was no longer in his wolf form. It felt strange to wiggle his very human fingers and toes which he hadn’t felt nor seen in so long. After quietly shuffling around, so he lay on his side, he took in the sight next to him.

Jongdae had also shifted back during his sleep. Jongdae looked beautiful normally but asleep he looked like an absolute angel, even with the little trail of drool he could see running down the side of his chin. Minseok smiled at the sight. 

The sleeping man looked so cute laying on the bed, Minseok could barely believe the man was an Alpha. Even more so that he was his mate. It still hadn’t settled in Minseok’s mind that this was the wolf he was destined to be with.

His thoughts were disturbed by a gentle, barely audible knock on the door.

Not wanting to disturb Jongdae too much, he gently lifted the arm the other had wrapped around his middle and got up from the comfy bed. He quietly padded over to the door and opened it.

The sight before him surprised him a little. The Alpha of the pack, Kris, stood outside the door, nervously playing with the edge of his t-shirt. He looked up when he heard Minseok open the door. 

“I hope I didn’t wake you up,” he begins quietly.

“No, you didn’t, it’s fine,” Minseok reassured him quickly before he stepped out of the room and gently shut the door behind him so that they wouldn’t bother Jongdae.

“I wanted to talk to you about your… pack…” he said, almost questioning, “and mine, and about what’s going to happen next.” 

Minseok nodded. 

“Earlier you said you were staying,” Kris paused, unsure of how to phrase what he was wanting to ask.

Their silence was interrupted by a loud thud coming from behind the door and a call of Minseok’s name before a frazzled looking Jongdae opened the door. He looked at the pair in front of him with wide eyes as he ran a hand through his messy hair and heaved a sigh of relief.

“You’re here,” he whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

Minseok reached out to Jongdae’s face, wiping at the trail of drool he spotted earlier. A smile plastered on his face as he took in the general appearance of the slightly taller man. He gazed fondly into the glowing eyes of the frazzled man in front of him. 

A cough brought their attention back to Kris who stood awkwardly watching the interaction. 

Minseok quickly removed his hand from Jongdae’s face, and the other wiped at his chin with his own hand as he turned towards the taller.

“Kris!” he started cheerfully, “are you here to talk with Minseok? Do you want me to leave?”

“You don’t have to leave. Unless Minseok wants you to.”

All eyes turned to Minseok.

“You can stay.”

“How about we sit down?” Jongdae offered, gesturing to his room.

Kris nodded and walked in. Minseok followed and Jongdae rushed in after them, closing the door before he ran around the room like a tornado, much like earlier, making the bed and pulling the chair that had been tucked away in a corner near the window so that it sat across from the bed.

Minseok chuckled at the sight. He still barely knew the man, but with every minute he spent with him he felt his fondness for the young Alpha grow.

Kris sat down in the chair, Jongdae and Minseok sitting side by side on the bed across from him.

“I see you two are getting along,” he joked, earning a blush from the two in front of him. “Minseok, I don’t want to intrude much longer so I’ll just get right to it,” Minseok nodded in understanding, “By saying you’ll stay, did you mean that you would join our pack?”

Minseok froze. He had made the decision to stay but he had been so tired and so focused on getting to bed, he didn’t think about what staying meant.

“I think so,” he answered quietly.

Kris nodded and explained, “If you need some more time to think about it that’s fine, but we really should talk about this so that we know what the next step is,” he paused for a second, thinking, “I’m gonna tell you this, not because I want to rush you, but because you deserve to know. There’s been a group of rogue Alphas that have been entering our territory a lot lately. They’re trying to start a fight. I know it.”

Minseok’s eyes widened. He just started to feel safe for the first time in years and he’s told they’re in danger again. And this time there’s more people at risk. He barely knew Jongdae and the rest of his pack, but he didn’t want to lose them before he got the chance to learn more about them and spend more time with his mate.

“I don’t want you to be scared. If you’re not ready to join our pack, we’ll still protect you. I just thought you should know that.”

Minseok nodded again. 

Jongdae wrapped him in his arms and whispered in his ear, “You’re safe. I’ll protect you.” At those words Minseok wanted to cry.

“There’s not many of them,” Kris continued, “We counted three and they’re rogue, not an actual pack, so they shouldn’t be hard for us to take on. If they decide to attack us. And we have a safe room in the basement where you and all the other Omegas can go so they can’t get to you.”

Minseok nodded at Kris’ explanation. I comforted him a little to know that the young ones would be safe in that room if ever something bad was to happen.

He leaned into Jongdae’s embrace, wrapping his arms around the younger and squeezing hard.

Kris quietly left the room, whispering good night to the two on the bed and shutting the door gently behind himself.

“Promise me you’ll stay safe if they attack,” Minseok pleaded, tears had escaped and were now racing down his cheeks.

“Of course-”

“No, Jongdae.” He pulled away from the hug slightly as he looked into Jongdae’s eyes, “Promise me.” 

Jongdae looked at the pained expression on Minseok’s face, his own eyebrows curling up in worry, he wondered what Minseok had gone through in his past that led to that terrified expression on his face. In his head he vowed to make sure Minseok would never look so scared again.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some more stuff planned for this so please stay tuned if you're interested!!  
> Love you all!! xx
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> Sorry for being gone for a while, I had some mock exams in school and I was a mess so I didn't have time for anything. Even now I don't have that much time but I love writing these so much so I am slowly working on all my projects anyway lol. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's left comments and/or kudos!! I appreciate all the love my work has been getting and I am especially grateful for criticism as they help me grow as a writer!! Also, thank you to all of you that have stuck around and read this far (i know that we're not that far into the story yet but I'm still very grateful!!)
> 
> Now without further ado, here's the chappie <3

Kris returned to his bedroom. When he shut the door behind him, Tao came out from their bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth as he looked over at his mate.

The Omega tilted his head, silently asking Kris if he was alright.

Kris gave a weak smile, walking into the bathroom to wrap his arms around the shorter man, “I’m fine,” Tao continued brushing his teeth though his eyes remained on the taller, observing.

He finished brushing his teeth before he turned around in the warm embrace and stroked a hand through the older man’s hair. 

“You look tired,” he stated, “let’s go to bed. Then you can either tell me all about what’s worrying you or we can go to sleep. Either way we get to cuddle,” he finished with a smile. 

Kris nodded, returning Tao’s bright smile with a small smile of his own. 

They slowly made their way to the bed, never letting each other out of arm’s reach, even as Kris removed his jeans and Tao, his t-shirt as they always did before bed. 

Laying down under the covers, they once again wrapped their arms around each other and soon drifted off to sleep.

***

Chanyeol walked out of the house to the back after hearing lots of growling coming from the back yard.

He saw Junmyeon, in human form, sitting on the porch steps watching two wolves, one with russet fur and the other with grey, who seemed to be fighting. He froze right behind Junmyeon when he witnessed the russet wolf pin the other to the ground and graze his teeth across his neck before backing off.

Junmyeon turned around, noticing the new presence behind him, and smiled at Chanyeol’s slightly gaping mouth and confused expression. 

“They’re just playing, don’t worry,” he explained, “Sehun and Baekhyun like to compete over everything, they wanted to go on a run, but they didn’t want to go too far from the house in case something happens.”

He turned back to face the two wolves that were now circling each other again, patting the space next to him, indicating for Chanyeol to sit next to him. The taller complied as he slowly sat down, never taking his eyes off the two wolves in front of them.

While observing the fight, Chanyeol notices that the game is very much like the one that he likes to play with Jongin and Jongdae but instead of using strength and force like they would, the Omegas use tactics to get behind each other or throw the other off balance so they can get on top and pin the other down.

As they watched, Junmyeon told him stories of their time together, as a pack of Omegas. He talked of how Minseok took them in and taught them all that he knew about survival and being an Omega, of how they had assigned themselves roles within their pack so that they could ensure survival for all the members of the pack. He spoke fondly of how Baekhyun, and later Sehun, became their hunters due to their skills in sneaking up on and chasing down prey.

With each story Junmyeon told him, Chanyeol’s admiration for the Baekhyun grew more and more and he quickly wanted to learn everything about the russet wolf.

After some more time of just sitting quietly watching the two wolves play, Junmyeon carefully stood up, leaning against the wall of the house to keep his weight off of his still healing ankle, and hobbled inside the house.

Chanyeol realised he should have helped the older man, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun’s wolf form as he pinned the younger wolf once more, both wolves panting as they seemed to agree to end their competition there.

Baekhyun jumped off of the other wolf, Sehun quickly getting up from the ground and playfully nipping at the older’s big ears. The younger then rubbed his muzzle against the smaller wolf’s neck as they walked over towards where Chanyeol was sitting, still staring at the duo. 

When they reached Chanyeol, Baekhyun shifted and immediately asked,

“Where’s Junmyeon?” There was hostility in his tone that made Chanyeol frown but also set him aback when he looked at the other’s face to see a nasty glare painting his soft features.

“He went inside,” Chanyeol stuttered.

Sehun whined and barked at a pouting Baekhyun when he heard Chanyeol’s reply.

“I know,” Baekhyun replied to Sehun’s whining, emitting an equally loud whine, “I wanted to know who won too!”

Chanyeol didn’t know why but he wanted to say something to comfort the man in front of him.

“You were really cool,” he stated with eyes wide open in awe. Immediately after he realised what he said, he internally face palmed. That was probably the dullest thing he could have said to the other. He’s definitely going to take it the wrong way and think he was insulting him. 

He turned his focus back onto Baekhyun, still standing in front of him, to gauge his reaction.

Baekhyun’s eyes were wide open as he stared at the tall man sitting before him. He never thought in his life that an Alpha as strong and tall as Chanyeol would complement his fighting skills.

He looked into the Alpha’s eyes to see if he was being sincere and what he saw made his eyes widen even more. The taller man was staring at him with such admiration in his eyes that he couldn’t look anywhere else. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sehun growing impatient and moving past the two and into the house, but he couldn’t do anything. He was frozen where he stood, his eyes glued to Chanyeol’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****!! TRIGGER WARNING!!! IMPLICATIONS/SLIGHT MENTIONS OF CHILD RAPE !!** - please read with caution ******

Junmyeon hobbled into the living room. He shouldn’t have been walking around but he couldn’t stand the thought of staying in bed another day. 

He paused and considered if he could make it to the second floor where his room was, but ultimately he decided he would rest a bit in the living room to gather his strength and maybe while he was resting, someone would notice him and offer to help him upstairs.

He gently lowered himself onto the armchair nearest the door he’d just entered through and heaved a sigh. Talking so much about all they had been through made him nostalgic.

He chose not to tell the young Alpha about the hardships they had faced as he saw the spark of interest in his eyes which he didn’t want to destroy.

It was not in his right to tell Chanyeol about how painful it had been for them all to watch Baekhyun suffer through his heat without being able to help, of how his heat had become more painful and longer every year.

It was also not in his right to tell Chanyeol about how the younger would beat himself up for not hunting and providing for the pack during that time.

He also did not want to reveal to Chanyeol all the darkness they had seen in their lives and all the pain and suffering they had all individually experienced before they were able to find each other.

Memories of his past pain played through his mind as he sat in the cosy living room. He could almost feel those hands on him again, tugging and tearing at his hair and skin. He heard the mocking voices of the Alphas of his birth pack as they all tried to lay their hands on him. 

It was enough that he had matured faster than the other pups, his heating hitting him at the age of 12 was not something he needed. Nor did he want all the Alphas in the pack to fight over who got to mount him. 

He can remember the sour scent of fear and panic as his Omega father tried to protect him, only to end up being roughly thrown aside. As soon as his father was out of the way, all the Alphas started closing in on him again - 

“Junmyeon. Junmyeon!” came a voice and a hand touched his shoulder. His eyes snapped open locking in on golden brown ones. 

Junmyeon jumped in his seat at the sight of one of the Alphas, Yixing, standing so close to him. But he soon regretted the sudden movement when he felt a sharp pain jolt up his leg, forcing him to sit back down quickly.

“Junmyeon, are you okay?” Yixing rushed his concerns. But didn’t dare to touch the Omega again for fear of hurting him again. 

Junmyeon rested a hand against his chest where he could feel his heart pumping blood more rapidly than normal. It’s alright. You got away from those men. They are not going to touch you now. You are safe. He reminded himself.

After calming his heart some, he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort before he finally looked up to meet Yixing’s worried gaze. He gave a small nod of confirmation, unable to muster the courage to open his mouth for fear that he would scream.

He could tell the other was still concerned so he cleared his throat before he whispered a quiet, “Yes.”

Yixing relaxed slightly at the word. Kneeling down in front of the armchair Junmyeon was sitting in, he looked up into the eyes of the Omega and asked, “Can I have a look at your ankle, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon nodded as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Truthfully, he didn’t want Yixing to touch him, but he knew that he could have done a lot of harm to his healing ankle with all his walking around and his surprised jump from earlier when Yixing brought him back from his memories.

Yixing carefully lifted Junmyeon’s foot to rest on his lap while he carefully inspected it.

Junmyeon felt acid rising from his stomach. He quickly moved one hand from his waist to cover his mouth as his other hand grasped the fabric of his t-shirt. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes as Yixing continued to carefully probe at his injured foot.

“You shouldn’t have been-” Yixing cut himself off when he looked to see Junmyeon’s pale, tear stricken face. He panicked but tried to maintain a calm exterior, “Junmyeon what’s wrong?” He tried to reach out for the Omega only for him to move back away from his hand. Yixing slowly dropped his hand to not frighten the Omega further. He stood there for a second, staring wide eyed at the other, not knowing what to do.

Thankfully, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had decided to come in at that time. Baekhyun immediately smelt the familiar scent of Junmyeon’s panic and rushed over. 

“Junmyeon!” He shoved Yixing away roughly, “I’m here, you’re safe,” he repeated while he wrapped himself around the older Omega. Junmyeon clung onto his t-shirt as he sobbed into Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun gently rubbed his hand up and down Junmyeon’s back in a comforting manner while he shushed the older and rocked them from side to side until Junmyeon was able to calm down.

While the older man was still securely hidden in his neck, Baekhyun made eye contact with a frozen Chanyeol and mouthed for him to fetch some water for Junmyeon. 

The tall Alpha nodded, not daring to take his eyes off the two Omegas curled up in the armchair and rushed out of the living room in pursuit of the kitchen. 

Chanyeol quickly returned with the water but froze at the door when Baekhyun glared at him and mouthed, “Slowly.” He gulped before he slowly made his way over to the two.

“Junmyeon, have some water,” Baekhyun gently encouraged. Junmyeon slowly removed himself from the other man and looked at Chanyeol who had frozen a couple of steps from the armchair.

Baekhyun reached out his hand for the glass. Chanyeol immediately reacted to hand the Omega the water. Once he had handed it to Baekhyun he took several big strides backwards away from the armchair.

The younger Omega slowly encouraged Junmyeon to take a couple of sips of water, placing the glass on the table next to them afterwards. 

“We need to get you to bed, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon replied with a nod.

“Can Chanyeol and Yixing help?” this time he shook his head, no.

Baekhyun turned towards the two Alphas, “Can you get two Omegas to come help me get Junmyeon to bed?” 

The two nodded and ran off as fast as they could.

Baekhyun continued to do his best in comforting Junmyeon until the other Omegas arrived.

“Junmyeon!” Came Sehun’s cry as he rushed into the living room. His hair was a ruffled mess, so he must have been sleeping before Yixing or Chanyeol came to ask him for help. 

Kyungsoo quietly followed behind the younger into the living room and over to the armchair Baekhyun and Junmyeon were still curled up in.

“He’s fine now, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun reassured the youngest, “Let’s get him up to bed.”

Yixing watched on from the door as the three Omegas hauled a shuddering Junmyeon up the stairs and into his room. 

He felt upset at himself for not only causing someone pain but also not knowing what to do when Junmyeon started having a panic attack. He felt absolutely useless. He was meant to be the packs healer but all he had done today was make Junmyeon hurt and sent him into an anxiety attack.

For what felt like hours he sat on the sofa across from the armchair Junmyeon had been in, thinking about what had happened and how he had failed. 

“Don’t worry, Yixing,” He snapped his head around to find Baekhyun leaning on the wall behind him. “Junmyeon doesn’t hate you. He’s just had a difficult past, like all of us. But what happened to Junmyeon is… He’s fine now. Try to get some sleep, okay?” He then left the living room. 

What could have happened to Junmyeon to leave him so scarred? Yixing pondered for a minute. He swore he would never let any harm of such a scale ever come to any member of his pack. He didn’t know what happened to Junmyeon in his past, but he wished that he could heal those scars so that his new packmate could be relieved of such a great burden.

Having decided this, he made his own way upstairs to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing!! eeeeekkk!! *hides*  
> This turned out a lot longer and very different from how I originally thought it to be but hey ho it is what it is. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little bit short and not very exciting but I felt that we needed a bit of HunHan. I also used this as an opportunity to explain more about stuff. Hope you enjoy!!

Sehun closed the door behind him gently, not to disturb Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon from sleeping. He sighed before he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen in search of a glass of water.

Junmyeon acting up like this was a sign that his heat was coming. Normally when he had panic attacks they never lasted so long. Unless he was nearing his heat. 

Sehun was scared. He’s seen all the other Omegas go through their heats, and although some had it milder than others, Baekhyun’s heat always scared him. What if his heat became like that? 

His first heat was relatively short and barely noticeable. It wasn’t anything more than a mild discomfort for him. But an Omegas first few heats tend to vary. Sometimes they don’t even come consistently every Season. Oftentimes your first heat is nothing like what your actual heat will turn out to be like. 

The uncertainty scared Sehun. And now with a mate in the equation, he’s even more unsure. 

During the days that Minseok was unconscious, the rest of them got to know Luhan and Tao. Luhan, because he was the only one they could actually communicate with while they were still stuck in wolf form, and Tao, because he was also an Omega and therefore easier to trust. 

They also spent plenty of time with Yixing because he was constantly wanting to check up on their conditions, especially Junmyeon’s, but they were still not too sure about the healer Alpha.

It’s not that they suddenly trust these wolves, but now that Minseok had made the decision for them to stay with this pack, hand in hand with the fact that they have found mates here and they don’t need to run away from danger anymore, they want to be able to trust them. Especially Sehun. 

Sehun never had a pack, so he never had any experiences with Alphas before now. He knew all of the horrific stories the other Omegas have told him. Stories that are not just stories, but things that really happened to them in their lives. And those things scared him. 

He was afraid of the Alphas’ reaction to his heat when it would come randomly and unexpectedly as it always does. And although Luhan has been nothing but kind and gentle with all of them, he’s worried that might change somehow.

The young Omega walks into the spacious kitchen. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he makes a beeline for the cupboard where the glasses are kept. He grabs one and fills it with water, leaning against the island as he gulps it down.

“I didn’t expect you to be down here.”

Startled by the unexpected voice, Sehun almost drops the glass but manages to catch himself. He places the glass down on the counter in front of him as he turns around to look at the man who just walked in.

“I thought you’d be pilling up with the other Omegas,” Luhan said with a fond smile on his face.

“I was… but I got thirsty, so…” The younger man trailed off as he looked away from the Alpha, down towards the floor.

“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble, Sehun,” Luhan reassured, “I’m just teasing.”

Sehun nodded, still not looking up at the other man.

“But I do think it’s getting late. You should go back to sleep soon.” He stated and quietly left the kitchen, presumably to go to his own bed for the night.

Sehun felt tired at the mention of sleep, so he picked up his glass, gently putting it in the sink to be washed tomorrow, and made his way back to the room. In the room, he shifted into wolf form before curling up around Baekhyun’s back, snuggling as close as he could, before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I'm finally back with another chapter!!! Enjoy!!

“Come on, Kyungsoo. Up you get!” Came the cheery voice of Luhan.

Kyungsoo groaned. How on Earth could one individual have so much energy so early in the morning?

“Come on, Kyungsoo! Can’t stay in bed all day!” Luhan tried again.

“Fine. Fine! I’m up.” Kyungsoo grumbled, sitting up on the bed. “Why exactly do I have to be up so early though?” He asked, rubbing his dry eyes. “And where is everyone else?” he added when he realised that Junmyeon, Baekhyun and Sehun were not on the bed with him.

“Kris has decided that we should do some pack bonding to strengthen relationships between our two packs since we’re going to become one pack eventually.” The older man explained while he ran his fingers through Kyungsoo’s messy hair to fix it. “The others are already downstairs. I woke them up a bit earlier, but they told me to let you sleep in a bit.” 

Kyungsoo nodded in reply as he got up from the bed and made to go brush his teeth in the bathroom connected to their room. 

“No time for that now!” Luhan exclaimed as he seized Kyungsoo’s shoulders and steered him out the door and down the stairs. 

Upon entering the living room, he shouted, “Ready when you are, boss!” 

With that, Kris began giving a speech about how they were all going to get to know each other better, but Kyungsoo didn’t really care. He made his way over to the couch and sat in the space that Junmyeon and Baekhyun had made for him. 

Still feeling slightly drowsy, Kyungsoo lay his head to rest on Junmyeon’s shoulder. He meant to breathe in Junmyeon’s comforting musk to calm himself and remind him that he is safe but there was a strange sweetness in the air. 

He took another sniff just to be sure he wasn’t imagining it, but it was still there. His spine shot straight as panic set in. Wide-eyed, he turned to look at Junmyeon who continued looking to Kris with a concentrated look on his face. Kyungsoo carefully climbed into his lap, finally grabbing his attention.

“Is everything alright, Soo?” Junmyeon, questioned worriedly. Kyungsoo buried his head into the older man’s nape and took a big whiff.

“I smell heat. But it’s not coming from you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened. His head whipped around to look at all of the Omegas. All of them looked fine. None of the members of their former pack looked like they were entering their heat. But then Junmyeon’s eyes landed on Tao, standing next to Kris with knees trembling and sweating dripping down the side of his face.

“Tao.” Junmyeon said once, low and clear. 

Silence fell upon the room as everyone turned to look at Junmyeon and then at Tao, who gave an answering whimper. 

Minseok sprang into action. Starting with the mated couple, he headed Kris and Tao to the stairs, encouraging them to go to their room and reassuring Kris that he’ll make sure everything else in the pack is taken care of. He then returned to the living room to delegate various tasks that needed to be taken care of. His main concerns at the time were, to make sure someone took care of border runs and to get someone to make food for Kris and Tao, who would be expected to be out of action for the next three or four days. The former task being especially important given the threat of the nearby rogue Alphas Kris had warned him about.

Everyone sat frozen and staring at Minseok as they processed what was happening. Although the Omegas in the room were accustomed to Minseok’s leadership, the Alphas were stunned by the Omega’s ability to take control of the situation so swiftly.

“What are you all staring at?” He questioned, looking straight into Jongdae’s eyes. The Alpha visibly gulped, awed by the authority the Omega possessed and was displaying, and jumped to his feet.

“Chanyeol and I will run the borders.” He stated as he grabbed the taller and dragged him out the door. 

At the slam of the door everyone sprang to their feet and left the room to carry out the variety of tasks which needed done that Minseok had highlighted earlier.

Kyungsoo, however, was still frozen. Memories of his previous heat, his first heat, flooded in. He remembered how painful it had been. How much he had cried for someone to help, but nothing his packmates did helped calm down his flaming body. He could feel dread pooling in his stomach as he thought of having to go through it all over again soon. The fact that he didn’t know when exactly it would come sent him into further panic.

A gentle hand placed on his shoulder brought him out of his head and back to the living room couch.

“Everything alright, Kyungsoo?” Minseok asked, concern evident in his voice as he wrapped his arm around the younger Omega.

Kyungsoo nodded but continued to look off into the distance with a frightened expression painted on his face.

“Will you...Will… when my hea-... it… comes, will you -”

“I will take care of you and keep you safe.” Minseok interrupted his worries. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Kyungsoo.”

“And Baekhyun?”

“Baekhyun too,” Minseok reassured, “and Sehun, and Junmyeon. I will protect all of you.” He finished, giving the younger a smile as he stood from the couch. Holding Kyungsoo’s hand, he encouraged him to follow the older man. The younger gave a nod and followed him out of the living room and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, they were met with the loud ruckus of Baekhyun and Luhan as they argued over what to cook for the pack and Jongin quietly washing dishes.

Kyungsoo, still in a daze, allowed himself to be dragged over to the young Alpha working away at a massive pile of dirty dishes.

“Hi, Jongin.” Minseok called cheerfully to the young man, who returned the greeting with a shy smile and a nod of his head. “I’m gonna leave Kyungsoo here to help you clean this mess while I go deal with the two hot heads over there, okay?” He asked, though it was barely a question when he didn’t wait for an answer before walking over to the other two.

The two stood awkwardly for some time before Jongin spoke.

“I’ll wash the dishes and you can dry them?” He suggested hesitantly.

Kyungsoo nodded as he picked up a nearby dry cloth and started drying the plates the other had already washed. 

Despite Minseok’s earlier reassurances, Kyungsoo remained in a daze, only falling further into his thoughts as he mindlessly dried the plates Jongin gently placed in his hands. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Luhan sneak up on him until the older man leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

“Hey, ‘Soo-”

Kyungsoo gave a frightened squeal as the plate he had been drying slipped from his hand and shattered to pieces on the kitchen floor. He pushed at Luhan’s chest to shove him out of the way as he ran from the kitchen.

“You guys clean up; I’ll make sure he’s okay.” Minseok calmly stated as he left the kitchen in pursuit of the younger man. Above all, he wanted to know if the other had hurt himself and treat him if he was injured. He had a hunch that Kyungsoo ran to the Omega who was like a mother to him, so he went to the room where his packmates had been sleeping.

As he had expected, when he opened the door, he found Kyungsoo curled up in Junmyeon’s lap, crying into the older man’s shoulder. He carefully walked over to the bed and softly asked Kyungsoo if he was hurt anywhere. When the youngest shook his head, he nodded to Junmyeon and left to go back and help in the kitchen. 

He trusted Junmyeon would be able to help calm the young Omega because if he couldn’t, Minseok didn’t know who could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe during the current global situation! Where I live, they've cancelled exams so I basically graduated high school back in March and have been sitting around at home bored out of my mind and feeling unmotivated to do anything for the past month.  
> BUT I finally decided to continue writing and so Chapter 8 was born hehe I have absolutely no idea when I'll write the next chapter 'cause I'm just so all over the place at the moment but I have an idea as to where I want this story to go so fingers crossed it won't be too difficult.  
> Make sure to remember to wash your hands guys!!  
> I love you all and thank you for all your lovely comments!! I swear I read them all I'm just not very good with replying!!  
> Until next time!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!!  
> First of all, CONGRATULATIONS TO CHEN ON BECOMING A DAD!!! 
> 
> This chapter is on the longer side and there was a lot that I wanted to put in here so it might not be too good :// I hope you still enjoy it though.

Night fell and everyone retired for the night. Jongdae waited in bed for Minseok to come, the older man having decided to check up on the rest of the Omegas one last time before going to bed himself.

The calmness of the night allows for Jongdae’s mind to wander to the day’s events. He remembered how effortlessly Minseok took control of the situation when even their leader just stood frozen, how the Omega had assigned them all tasks that best suited and made use of each individual’s strengths. It all made his admiration for the older man grow more. 

It also made him aware of how little he knew about him. Despite the pack having been with them for 4 days, Minseok hadn’t been conscious for half of that time. And when they were finally able to communicate with one another, something always came up that came between them and prevented them from spending time getting to know each other. In fact, Jongdae realised that most of the time it was Minseok that was busy taking care of his pack while Jongdae waited patiently for him. Just like tonight.

Jongdae hadn’t seen Minseok since he dragged himself and Chanyeol to run the borders in the morning. The task itself only took a couple of hours, but when they returned to the house, he couldn’t quite catch the older man. From the moment he and Chanyeol stepped through the door they were pulled left and right by various other members of the pack to help complete a variety of household tasks from taking water and snacks up to Kris and Tao’s room, to helping distribute the freshly laundered clothes.

Thinking back on his run with Chanyeol brought back the urgency that had somehow escaped his mind when Luhan had dragged him off to do some laundry. Jongdae could not believe he had so easily forgotten about something so crucial to the safety of the pack. He had told Chanyeol that he would tell Luhan, as he was Kris’ unofficial second-in-command for situations where Kris was unavailable, but he had completely forgotten. Even though the man he needed to tell was the first to approach him on his arrival back to the house.

Memories from the past came to mind. Voices Jongdae has not heard in years taunt him. _Useless._ They call him. _Can’t do anything right._ During a critical time for the pack where a single mistake could cost them lives, he forgot to inform them of vital information. That was the reason why _they_ had left him. He was weak and a coward. A liability to the pack if they were to be attacked. That’s why his old pack, his birth pack, his parents, had left him. Alone in the forest at the age of 15.

During the years he had spent alone in the forest, Jongdae had grown stronger. Having had to fend for himself, hunt down prey and run from danger, Jongdae had gathered a wide variety of skills. It was thanks to those skills that, when he had run into this pack, had convinced Kris to let him join. Not only was he a highly skilled hunter, but he could run faster than any other wolf Kris had ever met.

The pack had then only consisted of Kris, Luhan, Yixing and Tao, and Kris felt that they needed more members in their pack so that they would be able to survive if another pack decided to attack them. 

Although the first couple of days had been rocky - Luhan and Kris had been very protective of Tao and never let the two of them be in the same room together without at least another member standing between them - it had all changed one day when Jongdae had woken up late. He had gone down to the kitchen, where everyone normally was in the morning, and found it empty. Then he checked the living room to see if they were having a meeting that morning, but that too was empty. What followed was absolute chaos. Panicking that his new pack had left him during the night, he continued to run around the house in search of his new pack mates. 

Tao had been the first to find him. Immediately he had grabbed the crying Alpha and pulled him into a hug to make him stop pacing. He had whispered soothingly into his ear and tried to get him to calm his breathing.

The rest of the pack only found them later when the two had been sat on the floor of the hallway, Jongdae having fallen asleep from exhaustion with his head resting on the younger man’s shoulder.

The days that followed were tough. Jongdae ended up sharing a room with Yixing for a while, the older man making sure to wake Jongdae before he left for his duties in the morning.

Jongdae remembered that feeling of panic, of thinking his pack had abandoned him once again. In fact, he remembered feeling something similar when he woke up to feel only the ghost of Minseok’s warmth beside him. He recalled the bubbles of anxiety rising in his stomach.

Images from that night come to mind. An image of Minseok. The pained expression on his face, the tears rolling down his cheeks, the quiver of his lips as he begged Jongdae to stay safe. The promise Jongdae had made.

What had happened in the Omega’s past to cause him such hurt? What agonising things had those breath-taking coffee brown eyes witnessed? 

Jongdae wanted to know. He wanted to know so he could spend every day of the rest of his life filling Minseok’s with joy and happiness to outshine the pain of his past.

“Oh, Jongdae, you’re here,” Minseok noted with surprise in his voice.

Jongdae turned his head from the wall, eyes landing on the man who had just entered the room. He uttered no words.

The older man, now concerned by the younger’s silence, cautiously approached the bed.

“Jongdae, is everything-”

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again.” Jongdae affirmed while looking straight into those coffee brown eyes.

Minseok froze for a moment to observe the determination in the young Alpha’s eyes.

Slowly he approached the man again, closing the space between them. Not breaking eye-contact, he reached up to softly caress Jongdae’s wet cheeks.

“I know.” Minseok answered, breaking the silence. Although he still didn’t know the Alpha very well, he could feel the sincerity in his voice and see the determination in his eyes which told him to trust Jongdae.

The two ended up laying side by side on the bed, finally getting to know each other, learning about each other’s pasts. They shared stories of pain, of sorrow and agony. But in between, they shared happy memories.

Jongdae told Minseok about how Chanyeol had challenged him to a sparring match when they first met, as he refused to believe that Jongdae was an Alpha. It ended with both of them laying on the ground panting and out of breath, with Chanyeol bearing significantly more bruises than Jongdae.

Minseok too recounted many stories of Baekhyun and Sehun’s competitions that brought the pair all kinds of trouble and injury but never failed to amuse the rest of the pack.

As the night went on, their conversation slowed down and so did their breathing. Jongdae’s eyes fluttered shut and Minseok’s soon followed.

“I’ll always come back to you, Jongdae. I promise.”

***

Later that night, whimpers travelled throughout the house along with the scent of another Omega in heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chronology of this fic is kinda messy and you really can’t tell when everything is happening and how many days have passed and stuff so I took some time (try) to figure it all out:
> 
> Chapter 1 - Day 0 - night (because this is when the two packs meet and the Omegas get taken in by the Alphas)  
> Chapter 2 - Day 3 - morning/noon-ish (The main focus of the fic is Minseok, so the first days of the two packs being under one roof are skipped because Minseok is passed out)  
> Chapter 3 - Day 3 - day  
> Chapter 4 - Day 3 - night  
> Chapter 5 - KrisTao scene is Day 3 night and the rest is Day 3 day  
> Chapter 6 - Day 3 day  
> Chapter 7 - Day 3 night  
> Chapter 8 - Day 4  
> Chapter 9 - Day 4 night
> 
> I still feel like the chronology makes no sense but I’m working on making the rest of the fic make sense cause I don’t want to go back and try to fix it.  
> Thank you all so much for bearing with my mess of a story and for leaving such lovely comments!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll with writing this lately lol  
> Hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of whimpering and the smell of heat coming from the hot body next to him. 

It took him a couple of seconds to process what was happening but the moment it sunk in that one of them was in heat, he immediately sprang into action.

He started by waking up the other Omegas and then led them out of the room and down into the living room, far from the suffocating smell of heat. 

Once the still half-asleep Omegas were all tucked in under a blanket on the living room couch, he made his way back upstairs to their room. But when he got there, Yixing was standing there growling at the door.

“Get away from here!” Baekhyun shouted reflexively. He did not feel comfortable having an Alpha near his Omega packmate who had just entered their heat.

Yixing snarled in reply but stepped away from the door and backed himself into the wall opposite the door. Not once did he take his eyes off the door, nor did the ever persistent rumbling coming from his chest cease.

Baekhyun’s shout had evidently woken up everyone else on their floor, as Chanyeol and Jongin emerged from their rooms.

Upon noticing the emergence of two more Alphas, Baekhyun moved to stand in front of the door to their room and shifted into his wolf form. He was not as strong in human form as he was in his wolf form.

Chanyeol and Jongin, unaware of what was going on, continued to approach the two standing outside the door to the Omegas room. Chanyeol, who was more awake than Jongin, was about to ask the others what was going on but was interrupted by Baekhyun’s howl. 

Instantly, the heavy thudding of footsteps could be heard from both upstairs and downstairs and soon almost all the wolves in the house were gathered in the hallway.

“What’s going on?” Kris, who everyone is surprised came down, asked carefully.

Before Baekhyun could even think to try and shift to answer, Minseok had already answered for him.

“Junmyeon’s in heat.”

A moment of silence passed as everyone took in the information.

“Kris,” Minseok continued, “I think you should go back to Tao. You’ve still got a bit left of his heat. I’ll handle this… if that’s alright with you?” He paused to allow Kris to reply. 

Kris nods before turning around and tiredly trudging back up the stairs.

“Okay, I need you two,” he starts, looking at Kyungsoo and Sehun, “to go downstairs.” The young Omegas needed to stay away from those in heat lest their heats be triggered - Minseok was not yet ready to handle all of them simultaneously. 

With the two Omegas making their way back downstairs, he looked over to Yixing next. Minseok had not seen the Alpha take his eyes off the door behind Baekhyun. 

“Yixing,” he tried but was immediately cut off by a growl from the younger man.

“I’m gonna need someone to take Yixing away from here and distract him.”

“Chanyeol, Jongin, why don’t you guys take Yixing for a run?” Luhan suggests from behind Minseok.

The two nodded and moved to steer Yixing towards the stairs. Their actions, however, were met with another growl from Yixing and defensive snarl from Baekhyun.

Something clicked in Minseok’s mind.

He slowly approached Yixing, standing between him and the door.

“He will be fine, Yixing,” Minseok reassured, locking eyes with the Alpha which finally forced him to shift his gaze from the door, “I will take care of him and he will be alright. You can’t go in there.” 

Yixing gave a whine at that. He understood that, having remembered Junmyeon’s panic attack from the other day, but a part of him still longed to be with the Omega.

“Go with Chanyeol and Jongin,” Minseok continued, “That will help make Junmyeon feel safe.”

Yixing gave a small bob of his head in reply and dragged his feet towards the stairs. He glanced back at the door one last time before making his way down the stairs, Chanyeol and Jongin following behind him.

“What was that all about?” Jongdae asked.

“You two go down as well, make sure Kyungsoo and Sehun are alright.” Minseok ignored Jongdae’s question and hurried into the room with Baekhyun.

Jongdae stood there dumbfounded and confused. Not only had Minseok ignored him but he still did not understand what had just happened with Yixing.

Luhan walked up to Jongdae and placed his arm around the younger man’s shoulders to bring him out of his daze.

“Let’s just say, I think we have another mated pair in the house.” He clarified and steered a gaping Jongdae down the stairs to check on the two Omegas as Minseok had ordered.

***

Minseok had been able to smell the heavy floral scent of Junmyeon’s heat from outside the room but still, he was unprepared to be hit by a wall of the scent as soon as he stepped inside the room.

After closing the door behind Baekhyun, who was still in wolf form, he quickly but carefully made his way towards the bed.

On the bed, curled up in the corner, was Junmyeon. The blankets have been thrown off the bed and are now lying on the floor and said Omega was letting out a constant stream of whines and whimpers. He would occasionally mutter something under his breath and then shake his head afterwards.

As Minseok got even closer to the other, he could make out the words the younger man was muttering. A mantra of the words ‘Alpha’, ‘mate’ and ‘no’ were coming from Junmyeon.

Baekhyun gave a whimper, still in wolf form, from where he had laid down next to the distressed Omega on the bed. Minseok could only look at his friend with pained eyes as he realised what was going on with Junmyeon.

His mind was in a constant battle with itself. 

Part of him, driven by his heat, wanted an Alpha. That was always the case for all Omegas. However, now that he had met his mate, and part of him had acknowledged the Alpha as such, he wanted his mate. 

Another part of him, on the other hand, was still hurt by his past. Scars that run so deep could not be erased so easily. Although Junmyeon, or at least a part of him, had acknowledged Yixing as his mate, it would still take him a long time before he would be able to trust the Alpha, especially during such a fragile time such as his heat.

These two sides were tearing Junmyeon apart so Minseok jumped into action, finally moving next to Junmyeon on the bed and comforting him.

The younger curled into Minseok’s side, still whimpering and fighting against his thoughts, and buried his face into the older man’s neck.

“Don’t worry, Junmyeon. This time is gonna be the same as last time. Baekhyun and I will help you through it. Yixing won’t lay a finger on you, I swear. And neither will anyone else.” Minseok promised, pulling Junmyeon into a tight embrace as the younger wolf sobbed into his neck.

During their embrace, Baekhyun shifted and left the room to get them some supplies. It was going to be one hell of a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proud of the ending but I really didn't know how to end it so I kinda... just... yeah..
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	11. Chapter 11

After running around the pack borders all night, the Alpha trio settled down by the river. Having tired themselves out, they shifted back from wolf form and watched the sunrise. 

The quiet sounds of the morning mixed with the gentle rays of the sun had lulled Jongin back to sleep next to Yixing.

Chanyeol decided to try to comfort the older wolf.

“It’s okay-”

“It’s not okay, Chanyeol!” Yixing shouts. “You were there when he had a panic attack! You saw! He’s scared of me!” He explained exasperatedly. “My own mate is scared of me.”

The taller glanced at the other to find tears staining his cheeks.

“Do you have any idea how that feels.” Yixing muttered, sounding more broken by the syllable.

“I do.” Chanyeol stated, firmly, wrapping his arms around himself. He remembered the way his own mate had looked at him many times. Absolute loathing burning in those caramel brown eyes. 

He looked back at the rising sun, ignoring the look of disbelief the other was giving him. 

“My mate hates me.” He explained. “I don’t even know what I’ve done to make him hate me so much.”

Yixing wraps his arm around the younger in a half hug, the contact comforting both of them. 

***

Kyungsoo felt hot. Very hot. Uncomfortably hot. Sweat trickled down his spine, wetting the thin t-shirt he had on. He tried to remove the blanket Sehun had wrapped around them, only to realise he had already shoved it to the floor.

Not wanting to wake the younger, he decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. But, when he went to stand, his legs gave out from under him, causing him to fall back onto the couch. 

Now somewhat distressed, he whimpered.

Next to him, Sehun stirred. “‘Soo, go back to sleep,” the younger whined.

Kyungsoo wanted to respond but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and his arms felt like lead. A loud whine came out instead.

Luhan, who had been in the kitchen, heard the sound and came to check on them.

“Everything alr- Kyungsoo, you’re… Oh my God,” Luhan panicked. He told them to stay there before he sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could.

He knew he should not go near the Omegas’ room, but this was an emergency. He carefully knocked on the door and took a couple of steps back.

Minseok opened the door, his hair was a mess and his face screamed furious.

“What is-”

“Kyungsoo’s in heat.” Luhan blurted.

Minseok’s eyes went wide. 

“We need to bring him up here. Now!” he shouted.

Luhan sprinted back down again. He slowed down when he got to the entrance of the living room, not wanting to frighten the Omegas. Carefully he approached, Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, I’m gonna take you upstairs to Minseok, okay?” he asked before gently sliding one arm under the younger’s legs and the other around his waist.

Kyungsoo whimpered. 

Luhan could see tears gathering at the corners of the young Omega’s eyes. He gently comforted the Omega as he carried him upstairs. 

Minseok was waiting by the door of the room for them. When he saw the two coming up the stairs, he immediately reached out to take Kyungsoo from the Alpha’s arms. 

“You can’t come in. I’ll take him from here.” He explained.

Luhan nodded in understanding. He asked Minseok if they needed anything and when Minseok replied that they were fine for now, he made his way back downstairs again.

***

Just two days after Junmyeon and Kyungsoo went into heat, Baekhyun unexpectedly went into heat too. Normally he would be the last to go through heat but for some reason it has come earlier this year.

Minseok panics. He knows that neither Baekhyun nor Kyungsoo want any of the Alphas to help them through their heats, not that he would let that happen anyway. 

He had absolutely no idea what to do because this has never happened before. Although he has come to trust Kris’ pack a little bit, he was still scared and protective over his babies. 

He was particularly worried about Junmyeon, who usually did not react very well to Alphas during his heat. This time, the older wolf was also stuck in an internal battle with two parts of himself which only made things worse.

Minseok was also worried about Baekhyun whose heats had been growing longer and more painful every year.

He could not ask Sehun to help with someone’s heat because he was still too young and inexperienced. Further, Minseok did not want to risk setting off Sehun’s heat as well. 

Luckily, now that Tao’s heat had finished, Kris was back in action.

Minseok had told him what he and the other Omegas needed, and Kris happily agreed to help keep the Alphas away. This left Minseok to only need to worry about his Omegas.

He went to check on Baekhyun first. Baekhyun, unsurprisingly told Minseok he did not need help, that he would deal with his heat on his own. He told Minseok to focus on Junmyeon and Kyungsoo instead. But his whimpers of pain told Minseok that the younger man would not be able to deal with his heat alone.

“I’ll be back,” he stated before he rushed out of the room, careful to close the door behind him, and moved to check on the other two.

Luckily, Junmyeon's heat tended to calm down significantly by the end. This meant the older wolf could mostly handle himself, though Minseok still set Sehun to the task of checking on him regularly.

He next went to check on Kyungsoo, who also seemed to be doing fine, despite being caught in a wave of heat when Minseok entered. 

Minseok helped him get through that wave. Once the younger had calmed down enough, he explained what the current situation was. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo asked Minseok to get Tao to look after him.

Minseok agreed, although reluctantly, and not without giving Tao a warning growl and an order to get him immediately if something goes wrong. 

He could not stay and threaten Tao for too long though because he heard Baekhyun scream. 

Minseok took off in the direction of the room Baekhyun was in. Sprinting down the hallway and crashing through the now open door of the bedroom. 

Inside the room he saw Chanyeol standing there, in front of the bed, looking down on Baekhyun who was writhing and sobbing and screaming for help. 

“Chanyeol! Get out!” he screams, giving a warning growl. 

The Alpha spun around and growled back at him, taking on a defensive stance in front of Baekhyun while Minseok took in his appearance. 

He could see the shine of tears on his cheeks and he noticed the uneven patterns of the taller man’s heaving breaths. 

Minseok tried to take a step towards Baekhyun, who was still screaming in pain on the bed, but he was stopped by Chanyeol giving another growl at him. 

“Stay away from my mate.” He snarled.

“Chanyeol, come here.” Kris’ voice interrupted them. 

Chanyeol’s gaze snapped to the doorway behind Minseok. He growled again.

“Chanyeol.” Kris warned, his voice dropping deeper than it was before. Authority heavily woven into his command.

Just as he was about to take a step towards the door to follow his Alpha’s command, Baekhyun gave a particularly painful sounding screech. 

Chanyeol went back on high alert but before he could turn and run closer to the bed, Kris ran up to hold him and drag him out of the room. 

Minseok watched on as Chanyeol struggled in Kris’ grasp, but quickly turned back to the Omega on the bed. As soon as the two Alphas had crossed the threshold of the room, he made a dash for Baekhyun.

The fact that Baekhyun had also found his mate was still sinking in. Minseok had been good at picking up the signs of the others, but this had come as a surprise to him.

He wrapped his arms around the younger man, gently shushing him and carding his hands through his hair.

Baekhyun had no strength in his limbs to return the hug as he sobbed into Minseok’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write!!!! I swear I wrote the beginning of this chapter at least 6 times before I decided I was fine with it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everyone! 
> 
> Now I'm gonna go cry because today was just such a rollercoaster of emotions: Suho's enlistment, Chen in the photo, Lay posting the original photo on his instagram T^T and then I saw a tweet saying Suho ended up going to the wrong place... hehe he's such a cutie im gonna miss him so much /don't mind me/
> 
> Anyway, I'm working on a lot of different projects right now so I'm not always writing this one but we are getting through this and that makes me feel so happy!! And I'm so excited to finish all my other projects so I can share them all with you lovely people!! (You'll soon find out that I always end up writing about the same ol' ships even when I try to jazz things up lol )
> 
> Thank you so much again for reading!!  
> (stream Yours - Raiden x Chanyeol (Feat. Changmo, Lee Hi))  
> (also stream Leo - Bolbbalgan4 (Feat. Baekhyun)) /i love both of these so much!!!/
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon to post another chapter?? oops  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Minseok is exhausted from taking care of Baekhyun who had just finally passed out at the end of a wave of heat. He could tell that this was going to be more difficult than the last one.

Wrapping the Omega in blankets, he quietly left the room to go check in on the others. 

First approaching Junmyeon's room, he found him snuggled up on the bed with Sehun. His heat must have ended now, because the scent of heat in the air was growing stale.

When he opened the door to Kyungsoo's room, the young Omega was in the middle of a wave again. But Tao was there to help him and by the time Minseok had fully entered the room, the younger was passed out. 

Tao looked up to see Minseok approaching the bed. Judging by the surprised look on his face, he must not have smelled Minseok when he came in.

"Is everything okay here?" The older man asked.

"Everything's fine here, Minseok. But what about Baekhyun? We could hear his screaming from here and you look absolutely exhausted." Tao's eyes were filled with concern for both the older Omegas.

Minseok sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He decided to tell Tao about Baekhyun's heat. How it kept getting longer and how he no longer knew what to do to help him.

When Minseok finished speaking, he looked up to gauge Tao's reaction. Instead of the expected shock and horror, he found the tall Omega's eyes were filled with empathy. 

"My heats used to be like that, before Kris started helping me out." Minseok's eyes widened. "I know Baekhyun has something in his past that's made him hate Alphas, but I think it might help him. He doesn't even need to actually... Do... Anything with them. Just having an Alpha there can kind of help with the pain." 

Minseok thought about Tao's suggestion. But then he remembered Chanyeol earlier.

"I don't kno-"

"Please, Minseok. I don't think either of you will be able to handle his heat like this for much longer." Tao pleaded, tears filling his eyes.

The older man saw knowledge and pain in Tao's eyes. He trusted Tao to be telling the truth about his past heats, but he was unsure about whether to follow his suggestion about Baekhyun.

***

"Chanyeol, I need to talk to you."

Everyone in the kitchen turned to Minseok.

The addressed Alpha gave a curt nod before he stood up and walked over to the Omega. 

Minseok led them into the empty living room and sat down on the couch. When the younger man did not follow him in sitting down, Minseok indicated for him to do so. 

Hesitantly, Chanyeol sat down next to the older man, nervously fidgeting with his hands as he waited for the other man to talk.

“It’s about Baekhyun,” The older man started, drawing a small whine from the Alpha.

“I’m sorry for growling at you earlier. I just…”

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Minseok reassured. “As you may have noticed, Baekhyun’s heat is extremely painful for him.” Minseok paused for a moment, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say. 

When he looked up at the Alpha’s eyes, they were filled with pain but also confusion. 

“I have helped Baekhyun through all of his heats and they’ve only been getting worse. I… Chanyeol he…” He hesitated again. Baekhyun would probably kill him later. “I want you to try to help him.”

Chanyeol froze. He did not know what the older was going to say but he definitely was not expecting to hear that. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of what to say.

“How-Why-” He stuttered

“Tao suggested Baekhyun might need an Alpha to help him and since you’re his mate…” The older man trailed off at the end.

Chanyeol nodded. Not taking his eyes off the older. He still could not believe that the older Omega was letting him help his mate.

“I’m gonna go in with you at first just to make sure everything’s okay. You can ask me questions if you have any.” Minseok stood from the couch, Chanyeol following a bit after.

Once they were standing in front of the door to the room Baekhyun was in, Minseok paused. He turned around to face the taller man and warned, “I may be letting you in to help him, but that does not mean you can do whatever you want. No sex unless _he_ says so.”

Chanyeol gulped but nodded. He did not want to hurt Baekhyun in any way, so he would trust Minseok and listen to what he said.

A loud sob from the other side of the door alerted them that a new wave of heat had hit the Omega. Chanyeol responded with a whine.

“Prepare yourself, Chanyeol.” Minseok ordered before opening the door and walking in. 

Immediately Chanyeol was struck by the sweet scent of the Omegas heat mixed together with the salty scent of tears. 

As he walked further in, he was able to make out the shape of Baekhyun on the bed. The Omega was curled up in a foetal position on the bed, sheets hanging off the side of the bed. 

The older Omega was already by Baekhyun’s side, stroking his hair and comforting him with reassuring words. 

The sight of someone else touching his mate sparked a growl to start rising in his chest. Chanyeol immediately pushed it down. He had no idea where this sudden possessiveness was coming from, but he did not want it to scare the Omega. 

“Chanyeol, come here,” Minseok called him. Chanyeol almost tripped over his own feet as he moved over to the bed, gently sitting next to the older man. Not really knowing what to do, he sat there stiffly, fidgeting with his hands once more.

Noticing the younger man’s frozen state, Minseok grabbed his hand and placed it on Baekhyun’s back. Gently he guided the hand to stroke along the Omega’s back.

“Just do that for now,” he said under his breath before going back to whispering encouragement to the other Omega.

“Min- Alpha?” Baekhyun panted, slightly confused by the new scent in the room.

A rumble came from Chanyeol’s chest, his wolf satisfied that his mate acknowledged his presence.

“Chanyeol’s here to help.” Minseok answered and Baekhyun moaned in response.

“Alpha- mate...he-help… hurts,” he groaned.

Chanyeol immediately jumped to shush the Omega and began whispering encouraging words in his ear.

Minseok took that as his que to leave. He told Chanyeol to call him if they needed anything before getting up off the bed and leaving the room

He leaned back against the door after he closed it behind him. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, he was finally able to take a break. He still worried about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo but at least now he wouldn’t have to be with them the majority of the time. 

“Minseok?”

The Omega opened his eyes to find Jongdae looking at him in concern.

“Everything okay?” the Alpha asked, inviting the older man into his arms.

Minseok nodded, accepting the invitation and allowing Jongdae to wrap his arms around his slightly smaller frame. “I’m just worried.”

Jongdae hummed, “Why don’t we go take a nap? You look like you need one.”

Minseok only nodded in reply, allowing himself to be steered up the stairs to what has become their room for a nice long nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	13. Chapter 13

Tao entered the room with a hot bowl of soup in one hand, gently he shut the door behind him. He looked to the bed to find Kyungsoo awake.

“You’re awake,” Tao whispered, slightly surprised. He hadn’t expected the younger man to be awake for a while after his heat broke. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted,” Kyungsoo groaned as he sat up, leaning back against the wall and wrapping the blankets around himself. “And sore.” 

Tao looked at him empathetically. He knew exactly what the other must be feeling. Although Kyungsoo didn’t scream the way Baekhyun did, it had been clear to Tao that Kyungsoo’s heat was also unforgiving. And it would grow in both length and intensity over time, just as his own had. Tao hoped the younger Omega would find his mate before it became like Baekhyun’s.

“Hungry?” Tao sat down on the bed, near Kyungsoo. In one hand he held the bowl of soup and in the other, he held a spoon.

“I guess,” He replied and opened his mouth for Tao.

Tao fed him the soup the same way he had during the quiet breaks in Kyungsoo’s heat. The only difference was that now the smell of heat in the room had gone stale, an indicator that Kyungsoo’s heat was over.

Tao smiled at the other Omega. 

Once all the soup was finished, Tao helped Kyungsoo lay back down on the bed. The younger man fell asleep almost instantly, still completely drained by his merciless heat. Tao left the room to take the now empty bowl down to the kitchen and to let everyone know that Kyungsoo’s heat had finished.

***

Kyungsoo slept until the next morning, but he didn’t leave the room until evening came once again.

Still feeling a little sore from his heat, he carefully made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. He didn’t make it to the kitchen as he bumped into someone. He looked up to see it was Jongin. 

An apology was at the tip of his tongue, but the words escaped him when Jongin’s scent filled his nose. For some reason, the Alpha smelled really good and his body grew hot. It was as if another wave of heat had hit him. But that couldn’t be, his heat ended yesterday, Tao had told him so.

Kyungsoo is pulled from his thoughts by a growl from Jongin.

“Jongin?” he tentatively asked, placing a hand over his stomach which had started cramping.

“Kyungsoo.” The Alpha replied, followed by another growl. He stepped closer to Kyungsoo until there were only a few centimetres between them. “Mate.”

Kyungsoo’s doe eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and lips parted slightly as he stared up at the younger man.

Jongin’s eyebrows were furrowed and his warm brown eyes were set on Kyungsoo’s face. 

When another spark of pain pulled a whine from Kyungsoo, Jongin immediately wrapped his muscular arms around his smaller frame. 

Gently, Jongin picked up the Omega in his arms and started up the stairs towards the rooms.

Once he reached the first floor, however, he walked right past the Omegas’ room and towards his own at the end of the hallway.

In his arms, Kyungsoo had curled up and tucked his face into the crook of the young Alpha’s neck. A soft purring came from his chest to match Jongin’s constant rumble.

Jongin was about to enter his room when a growl stopped him. He turned around and returned the growl. He could hear a faint whimper from Kyungsoo, but his focus was now on the person who had stopped him, who Jongin now considered a threat.

“What are you doing?”

Jongin didn’t answer, only giving another growl and pulling Kyungsoo closer to his chest.

“He’s in heat? How? I thought it ended last night?”

Before Jongin could growl again, another threat entered the hallway.

“Sehun? What’s-” the new threat, Luhan, paused when he saw Jongin standing half in his bedroom with a whining Kyungsoo in his arms.

“Jongin,” he warned, “What are you doing with Kyungsoo?”

“Mate,” Jongin growled roughly.

Luhan’s eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment before he let out a sigh. 

“That doesn’t mean you can just take him.” He scolded the younger man. “He might not want you to help him.”

Luhan tried to step closer to the pair but he was stopped by a warning growl from Jongin.

“I just want to talk to Kyungsoo,” he explained but still Jongin wouldn’t let him any closer.

Thinking quickly, Luhan turned to Sehun.

Sehun looked at him sceptically. He wasn’t scared of his Alpha packmates anymore, but he couldn’t deny that he was frightened by Jongin’s current behaviour.

“I’ll be right here,” Luhan whispered to him reassuringly before Sehun turned back to the younger Alpha.

“Jongin, can I check if Kyungsoo’s okay?”

Jongin grumbled some but eventually, he gave a curt nod.

Sehun slowly approached the two, making sure to stop a small distance away from them so as not to set Jongin off.

“Kyungsoo, can you hear me?” A whine from the older man came as a reply.

“Can you nod and shake your head?”

A small, barely-there nod from Kyungsoo, followed by an equally subtle shake of his head.

“Do you know what’s going on?”

Nod.

“Do you want Jongin to help you?”

Nod.

“Are you-” he was cut off by a pained whine from the other Omega and a comforting rumble from the Alpha. He could see Kyungsoo’s fist tighten its hold on Jongin’s shirt.

“Alpha, Alpha- mate- Jongin,” Kyungsoo cried.

Jongin’s rumbling grew louder as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the Omega’s forehead.

“Take good care of him. Please.”

Jongin turned to look at Sehun. He gave him a firm nod before turning to carry Kyungsoo into his room, shutting the door behind them.

“It’s alright, Sehun,” Luhan came up behind him, wrapping the younger in a comforting hug.

“Luhan,” Sehun paused. He turned around in the older man’s arms and asked, “Why is he in heat again? I thought it ended yesterday.”

“Sometimes a heat can be triggered by a mate. Triggered heats aren’t like normal heats though. They’re really short, normally just one wave.” The older man explained.

“I didn’t know that could happen. How did you know?” Sehun asked curiously.

“Kris triggered Tao’s heat once,” Luhan answered nonchalantly. “He had just ended a couple of hours before when he ran into Kris in the hallway or something. And suddenly he was in heat and begging Kris to help him.”

Luhan was met with silence and the slightly sour scent of fear coming from the man in his arms.

“What’s wrong, Sehun?”

“Heats are scary. I’ve had my first and it was alright - nothing like Baekhyun’s - but Baekhyun told me his first heat was like mine.” Sehun trailed off. He curled up in Luhan’s arms, fisting the Alpha’s shirt and making himself small.

“Don’t be scared, Sehunnie,” Luhan started to pet the Omega’s hair comfortingly, “You’ve got Minseok, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and even Tao now to look after you when your heat comes… And, if you want, I can look after you too.”

Sehun lifted his head from where he had rested it against Luhan’s shoulder. He looked into Luhan’s eyes, “Really?”

“Really. You don’t need to be scared because you’re safe now and we’re all going to take care of each other.”

“Thank you, Luhan.”

“No need to thank me, Hun. We’re a pack and packs take care of each other.”

“You’re my mate too.”

“Yes, but I would take care of you even if you weren’t because you’re pack.” Luhan smiled fondly at the younger man. Sehun returned the smile, hugging Luhan tightly.

“Now, how about some hot chocolate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I really wasn't feeling up to writing anything this past month but I'm feeling better now!! I honestly was a bit stuck on what to do for this chapter but I was dying to get some KaiSoo going and to have more HunHan so I decided to do that! I hope you all enjoy!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! All your lovely comments never fail to brighten my day :))
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this so soon but I couldn't wait any longer!!

Baekhyun groaned as he shifted under the covers, eyes fluttering open. It was over. His heat had finished.

“Chanyeol,” he whispered to the man lying next to him, “Chanyeol, wake up.”

The tall man moaned, stretching out his long limbs before sighing and finally opening his eyes. His mouth stretched into a dopey smile, eyelids threatening to close again.

“G’Morning,” he murmured, “How are you feeling?”

“It’s over,” Baekhyun replied, ignoring the question. “It’s never been this short.”

Chanyeol’s smile faltered at the statement. They had talked during the breaks between waves but Chanyeol had made it his task to steer the conversation away from the Omega’s heat. Instead, he opted for more light-hearted topics, such as their favourite foods. His aim was to not only distract Baekhyun but also to get to know him better. 

Despite his efforts, the topic of the Omega’s heat was brought up a couple of times. Chanyeol remembers the older telling him about his previous heats with tears running down his cheeks. He remembers Baekhyun telling him how they had left him bedridden for at least a week and sore for days after.

“I’m glad I could help make it better. You don’t deserve to be in such pain, beautiful.”

Baekhyun purred at the praise, “so much better.”

He then made to move closer to the Alpha but froze when a sharp pain shot through his shoulder, all the way down his right arm. Baekhyun whined loudly and looked to Chanyeol to do something.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked, startled by the Omega’s sounds of pain.

“Your bite mark hurts. A LOT!”

Chanyeol relaxed. He chuckled at how adorable the older man looked.

“What are you laughing at?” Baekhyun accused, “We’ll see how much you’re laughing after I bite you back!”

Chanyeol smiled fondly at the Omega, wrapped his arms around his smaller frame and pulled him close to his chest.

“First of all, it’s called a claim mark and second, that’s not how it works; Omegas can’t claim Alphas,” he explained looking down at the man in his arms.

“Oh, really?” Baekhyun smirked, looking up at the Alpha daringly.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what the Omega was suggesting. He was about to ask when Baekhyun suddenly shifted in his hold and a sharp stinging pain spread through his shoulder.

He growled at Baekhyun, signalling him to let go but the older man only clamped down harder.

“Baek-” Chanyeol warning cut off by another growl.

Ignoring the command, Baekhyun’s teeth remained in Alpha’s flesh. Only when he felt he had left a lasting mark did Baekhyun finally let go. Instinctively, he began lapping at the wound, small tongue cleaning away the blood flowing from the bite.

A constant stream of happy purring slowly fills the room, making Chanyeol smile. His shoulder was in agony from the bite, but if it made his mate happy, he would happily let the older man cover him from head to toe in bite marks - claim marks.

The more he thought about it, the happier Baekhyun’s claim made him. Not only did it show him that Baekhyun had accepted him as his mate, but it also showed others how amazing and strong his mate was.

Chanyeol wrapped his arms tighter around Baekhyun. A soft rumbling started in his chest, matching with the Omega’s constant, loud purring. He gently rolled them over so the smaller man was lying on top of his chest. Baekhyun immediately buried his face into the new claim mark.

The two remained like that, lying in each other’s embrace, as morning slowly passed by.

***

He may have been let off of heat care duties, but that didn’t mean that Minseok would stop taking care of the Omegas in heat in any way he could. Right now, he was bringing breakfast for Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Balancing the tray of food on a raised leg, he knocked on the door to warn the pair that he was coming in, and opened the door. 

But his warning knocks were not enough. The moment he set foot inside the room, a deep growl stopped him. He stepped back out of the room before carefully setting the tray of food on the floor of the room and sliding it to the side of the door. He then quickly stood back up and closed the door. All the while the growls continued.

Once the door was shut, Minseok let out a sigh. He turned around to go back down to the kitchen, but the sound of a door opening stopped him. 

From the room at the other end of the hallway, Jongin emerged followed by Kyungsoo. The pair were smiling at each other and holding hands.

Minseok was frozen. His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened as the smell of stale heat entered his nose. It was coming from Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“What’s going on?!” He nearly yelled.

The pair grew stiff, smiles dropped from their faces and Kyungsoo let go of Jongin’s hand.

“I can explain,” he nervously stated. Hands clasped together in front of him.

“You better.” Minseok crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the promised explanation.

“Jongin triggered my heat, and I found out we’re mates. So he took care of me and when it ended, I decided to stay so we could get to know each other more,” Kyungsoo explained quietly. His eyes never left the floor as he was unsure how Minseok would react.

“He… took care of you?” Minseok asked after a moment.

Kyungsoo looked up at Minseok. His eyes widened at the question, cheeks growing red at the implication. “Yes… but nothing… nothing like that happened. I swear.”

Minseok took a moment to look over the pair again. He noticed the Alpha had a hand placed on Kyungsoo’s lower back. He watched as the hand slowly moved up and down, as if he was soothing the Omega.

“Alright,” he sighed, “Let’s go get breakfast.”

He paused before the stairs, turning to look at Kyungsoo again. “You do know the others are gonna flip, right?” Minseok added, taking in Kyungsoo’s reaction.

The younger paled, visibly gulping. Jongin moved closer to the shorter man, moving his hand so his arm was now wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist in a sort of side hug. He leaned in to whisper something in the other’s ear, Kyungsoo visibly relaxing at the words.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

***

Surprisingly, there wasn’t as much chaos when they entered the kitchen as Minseok had expected.

Sehun seemed unphased by the appearance of the two, still covered in the lingering scent of stale heat.

The only people to react at all were Junmyeon and Yixing. 

Junmyeon, who had been quietly eating his breakfast, immediately froze when Kyungsoo and Jongin entered. His hands fell limp, resting on the table, and his eyes were blown wide, staring at Kyungsoo.

Yixing’s reaction was much more vocal.

“Jongin, what did you do?” He growled, sprang from his seat, and rushed to grab the younger Alpha. Before he could get his hands on Jongin, he was intercepted by Luhan.

“Yixing,” he growled lowly in the younger’s ear, “You’re scaring Kyungsoo… And Junmyeon.”

At that, Yixing stiffened, turning around to look back at Junmyeon.

The Omega had his eyes locked on him, they were still wide, and tears had formed in the corners. But Junmyeon didn’t look scared. When Yixing looked into his eyes, he could see surprise… but also gratitude.

Somehow, Junmyeon had understood that Yixing meant no harm to the young wolves; he was worried about them.

Yixing’s view of the Omega was soon blocked, as Kyungsoo had moved to sit in the older’s lap to comfort him.

“What happened?” Tao asked, glancing between Kyungsoo and Jongin for an answer.

As Kyungsoo was busy reassuring Junmyeon that he was all right, Jongin decided to explain.

“Last night, I… um… I triggered Kyungsoo’s heat,” he grew quiet, staring down at his feet, hands clasped in front of him. 

Silence grew in the room as everyone took in the information. The only sounds that were heard were Sehun’s spoon scraping his bowl as he ate his breakfast and Kyungsoo’s gentle shushing to help Junmyeon calm down.

It was broken when Tao asked, “Did you…”

Both of them flushed at the implied question. Minseok answered for them.

“No.”

The whole room seemed to relax suddenly at the answer, and everyone resumed eating their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you everyone for reading this mess hehe  
> I have a lot more of this written now and I'm so excited to share it all with you guys!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys were so excited about the last chapter, I'm giving you another one as a present... Though you might not like it so much by the end hehe

The morning went on quietly as everyone got to doing their various chores around the house while Jongdae and Kris went out to run the borders.

In the evening, to everyone’s surprise, Chanyeol and Baekhyun came down to the kitchen. 

The moment they entered, everyone froze. 

Minseok sighed. He was starting to get a headache from all these surprises. This one shouldn’t have surprised him, as he had smelled it in the room when he had brought the couple breakfast. But he had been too tired and preoccupied with Kyungsoo and Jongin to think about the implications of that scent.

“Baekhyun!” Sehun shouted, jumping from his seat, and dashing to the older man. “What happened? Are you alright?” Panicked, he started touching him, trying to find something wrong with him to explain why he smelled different. It didn’t take him long to find that something. 

Baekhyun winced when Sehun touched his shoulder. Sehun froze, eyes narrowing in on his right shoulder. Gently he pulled the material of the Omega’s shirt away from his shoulder, exposing the still healing claim mark that lay there. 

He moved his hand that had been holding Baekhyun’s arm to touch the wound. But before his hand could get close enough to touch, he was being growled at and arms pulled him away from Baekhyun and into a tight hug. 

The chest that was now pressed against his back was growing more familiar everyday. And with that familiarity, came comfort. But right now, he was not feeling comfortable, only more distressed.

Baekhyun was also pulled away from the spot where he had stood, Chanyeol engulfing his smaller frame.

Sehun stood staring at them, confused and distressed, with Luhan’s arms holding him back from running to the older Omega.

“What-What’s that?” Sehun asked, eyes tearing up at the sight of Baekhyun, the strongest Omega he knew, his own role model, wounded and whimpering in pain. 

“It’s okay, Sehunnie,” Luhan whispered in his ear, “that’s a claim mark. It means they are officially mated now.”

“But- that hurts. Why would- Why would he hurt him?” Sehun’s tears spilled over, running down his cheeks.

Luhan sighed. He wasn’t sure how to explain this one properly.

“Come here, baby,” Junmyeon gently beckoned.

Luhan’s hold slackened and Sehun immediately ran over to the older Omega. He sat on his lap, straddling his hips, throwing his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and burying his face in the nape of his neck.

Junmyeon rubbed up and down his back, gently coaxing Sehun into calming down before he started explaining claiming to the young Omega.

“Alphas give their mates claim bites to keep them safe. It changes their scent so everyone knows that they are mated and it helps Alphas find their mates if they are in trouble.”

“But doesn’t it hurt?” He asked meekly.

“Yes.” Tao shipped in, walking over to sit beside the two. “But only when it’s new. Look,” he paused, pulling his own shirt away from his nape to show his own claim mark. “You can touch it if you want. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Sehun hesitantly reached out to inspect the mark.

“See,” Tao smiled at the younger, “doesn’t hurt at all.”

Sehun returned the smile, wiping away at the tear trails staining his cheeks and looking for Baekhyun.

He found the Omega curled up in Chanyeol’s lap at the other end of the table. The Alpha had his arms wrapped around him and was leaving a trail of kisses starting from his head, going down his neck, ending on the claim mark on his shoulder and trailing back up again.

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun just smiled.

“Don’t worry about it, pup. I bit him back real hard, so now we’re even.” He boasted, his smile stretching into a grin.

Audible gasps echoed around the room. But no one could say anything because Kris and Jongdae rushed into the room.

“Good everyone’s here,” he noted, deciding to ask about the new scents later. “We have an issue. From now on, every Omega must be accompanied by an Alpha at all times. I understand this might be uncomfortable for some of you,” he glanced at Junmyeon, “but it’s for your own safety.”

“What’s going on, Kris?” Minseok asked.

“We smelled the rogues, they’re coming closer.” Jongdae explained.

“And there are more of them than we thought.”

“How-”

“Six.”

The answer hung in the air.

Everyone was silent except Junmyeon who started crying. His arms pulled Sehun into a bone-crushing hug as he sobbed into the younger’s hair. Sehun did his best to try to calm him down though his movement was restricted by Junmyeon’s strong hold.

“Why?! Why now?! Why?!” he cried.

“Because we have Omegas. And our Omegas are going through heat.” Kris explained calmly, watching everyone’s reactions.” 

“What about us, though,” Kyungsoo spoke up shyly, “What will we do? We can’t fight.”

“There’s a safe room in the basement where we can hide. It’s got a thick metal door with heavy locks on the inside so no one will be able to get us.” Tao answered, sending the other Omega a small reassuring smile.

Kyungsoo nodded and leaned against Jongin slightly. The Alpha wrapped his arms around him in return, pulling him half into his lap to try and comfort him.

The tension was high in the room. Kris could smell the distressed scents of the Omegas flooding the room. It wasn’t helping. They needed a distraction.

“So,” he started, taking a seat next to his mate, “What have I missed?”

Chanyeol gave a smile, although slightly strained and jumped at the chance to lighten the mood and tell everyone all about his amazing, strong mate. Slowly, the smell of distress dissipated as the Omegas calmed down, which in turn allowed the Alphas to relax slightly. 

They couldn’t fully relax now until the threat was completely gone. And they knew that wouldn’t come without a fight first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning! Mentions of Childhood rape!! Please read with caution.**  
>  It's not explicit but please be aware that it is in there if it makes you uncomfortable.

Once all the day’s chores were completed, the pack settled down for dinner. Arrangements were made for where everyone would sleep, made easy by the existence of mate bonds, and once they were finished eating, everyone headed up to bed.

Junmyeon and Yixing stayed behind, claiming they weren’t tired yet so they would wash the dishes before heading up later. 

The real reason why they both stayed was that they weren’t ready to be alone in Yixing’s bedroom yet. Yixing, because he was worried about triggering another panic attack and Junmyeon, because, although he was beginning to trust Yixing a little, his scars ran too deep for him to relax around the Alpha.

Not speaking a word, the two washed and dried the dishes efficiently. Then, before the atmosphere could become too tense, Yixing suggested they talk in the living room first.

Junmyeon gave a small nod and followed the other into the spacious room. To Yixing’s shock, the Omega had chosen to sit next to him on the couch, a mere arm’s reach away.

Yixing was about to say something when the sound of Junmyeon’s gentle voice stopped him.

“Thank you, Yixing.”

“Whatever for?” Yixing asked, a smile on his face despite his confusion as he scanned the Omega’s face for an answer.

Junmyeon looked up from his lap to Yixing’s eyes. He struggled for a moment to find the right words to answer the question.

“Everything. For everything. You healed my ankle, you took care of all of us, and… earlier too… I knew you were just worried about Kyungsoo.” His eyes shined with gratitude.

He hadn’t known Alphas that would so carefully take care of others and worry about them. In his old pack, he had been taught that such actions were a part of the Omega’s role in the pack. Not an Alphas.

Minseok and Baekhyun had shown him that Omegas were not just gentle, that they could be strong too. And now Yixing was showing him that Alphas can be kind and caring. That amazed him. Not just Yixing but all of these Alphas were so different to the ones he had known as a child.

“You’re pack. Of course, I would take care of you. All of you.”

“But you’re also my mate.” Junmyeon added, surprising Yixing. He wasn’t expecting to be acknowledged as the Omega’s mate anytime soon.

“I’m not saying I’m ready to be your mate… But maybe… If I got to know you better… We could work it out together.”

Yixing’s smile returned to his face, wider than ever. Not only had his mate acknowledged him as such, but he wanted to get to know him better.

“Of course. We can take as much time as we need,” he reassured.

Junmyeon’s gaze, which had since trailed back down to his lap out of shyness, now returned to Yixing’s face. The Alpha’s blinding grin drawing his own lips into a comfortable smile.

“So,” Yixing started, “Where do you want me to start? What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” came a whispered reply.

Yixing nodded once and jumped right into telling Junmyeon everything he could remember from growing up.

He decided to truly tell Junmyeon everything. Both the good and the bad. His mate deserved to know all his past mistakes, not just his successes.

All throughout his story, Junmyeon looked at him with a curious twinkle in his eyes. He couldn’t believe how amazing Yixing was. Everything Yixing told him about his past reaffirmed everything Junmyeon had thought about the Alpha.

When Yixing had finished, Junmyeon truly felt that he could grow to trust him just as much as his fellow Omegas.

“Will you… It doesn’t have to be now, but… will you tell me what happened to you?” Yixing gingerly asked the Omega.

Junmyeon’s smile wavered. Of course, Yixing should know about his past. Yixing’s own past had just confirmed for Junmyeon that he was nothing like those Alphas that hurt him. In fact, he wholeheartedly believed that Yixing wouldn’t allow something like that to happen to anyone, be they pack or otherwise.

“Yes,” he found himself answering, “I-”

“It doesn’t have to be now,” Yixing reassured, noticing the Omegas immediate discomfort at the topic.

“No. I-I want to tell you now. I want you to know.”

For a moment, the two stayed still, only communicating through their eyes.

“Can I hold your hand?” Junmyeon asked shyly. He was going to need some form of anchor to keep him from drowning in his memories if he wanted to tell the whole story.

Yixing didn’t answer. He simply reached out his hand, making sure not to startle the other man by grabbing his hand.

Junmyeon took the offered hand in his own, noticing how much smaller his hand was compared to Yixing’s.

He shuffled along the couch, so he was sitting slightly closer to the Alpha. Still not touching, but close enough for him to comfortably place their interlocked hands in his lap.

“In my old pack, there weren’t any Omegas. My father was the first, but he had joined the pack as an adult because he had fallen in love with my Alpha father. 

“He didn’t know about the pack’s traditions regarding Omegas because he was already mated when he joined the pack. He only found out about them when I presented as an Omega and I had my first heat.”

Junmyeon paused, shivering as he remembered the day. A squeeze of his hand in his lap and the gentle sound of a comforting rumble came from beside him and pulled him back to reality. 

With a deep breath, he carried on.

“It was a warm day. My Alpha father had left with the hunting party in the morning and my Omega father and I were taking a nap together.

“I remember waking up confused. I was only 12. I didn’t know what was going on with my body. It was just really hot, and it hurt, so I cried. I begged my father to help, to make the pain go away, but there was nothing he could do.

“And then… suddenly, all these Alphas I didn’t know, they… They came into our hut… They were all growling and I was so scared. I cried for my father, but he must have been scared too… I mean, there were so many of them…

“But he did try… to keep them away. But then… they-they…” Junmyeon sniffled, tears flowed freely from his glistening eyes, wetting his cheeks as he continued.

“They just grabbed him and… and threw him away like he was nothing.

“I didn’t see what happened after… I was too scared to look so I just closed my eyes… and wished that I would wake up from this horrible nightmare…

“Then… hands… there were hands. So many hands, all over me… They pulled my hair, passed me around so they could all… smell me”

Junmyeon could smell anger coming from Yixing but he reminded himself of Yixing’s stories. He was not like them.

“They… said things… I didn’t understand at the time but… They were talking about… breeding me and-”

A growl from Yixing stopped him. The Alpha’s hand tightened more around his own.

“Keep going,” Yixing muttered under his breath, determined to know it all, “please.”

Junmyeon nodded.

“They touched me… everywhere… calling me their… ‘breeding bitch’... some of them spat. And they tried… their fingers-”

Yixing’s growl was so loud it was almost a roar. Junmyeon was startled by the Alpha’s aggressive display, knowing now that it was unusual for him to act that way,

He moved even closer to him, so that his whole left side was pressed up against Yixing’s right. Junmyeon squeezed the Alpha’s hand and lifted his legs to lay them across Yixing’s lap. Finally, he rested his head against Yixing’s shoulder and purred quietly in his chest - an act meant to comfort one’s mate.

It worked. Yixing’s roaring growls simmered down to a quiet rumble.

Junmyeon continued.

“Everyone in the pack found out and my Alpha father came back with the hunting party. By that time, I had been dragged out of our hut into the centre of the pack territory. 

My father saved me. He grabbed me and ran from the pack. He told me to run… and I did. That’s how I got away, but… I lost everything…”

Junmyeon was crying again. Although Yixing’s gentle rumbles comforted him slightly, his heart still ached at the memory of his father’s face when he told him to run.

“He knew… my father… they would-would kill him…”

“It’s okay,” Yixing consoled, he didn’t dare to touch Junmyeon, but he ran his thumb along the back of the small hand still clutching his own. “They’re in a better place now. And you’re safe with me now.”

Junmyeon’s crying turned into sobs. His hand, not squeezing Yixing’s, reached up to fist Yixing’s shirt and his head buried into the Alpha’s neck.

That sparked Yixing to give up on not touching Junmyeon. His mate needed comfort, so that’s what he’d get.

Carefully, he let go of Junmyeon’s hand and pulled his arm out from between their bodies to wrap it around his mate’s back. He did the same with his other arm and pulled Junmyeon in as close to him as physically possible.

“Shh… I’ve got you, Junmyeon. Everything’s all right now.”

They stayed there, neither of them letting go until Junmyeon’s sobs died down to small occasional sniffles. 

His cheeks were red and raw from the tears and his voice was croaky when he tried to carry on.

“Shh,” Yixing cut him off, “Let’s continue another time. It’s getting late, let’s go to bed.”

Junmyeon nodded into Yixing’s neck. 

Without saying another word Yixing stood from the couch, Junmyeon in his arms, and carried him upstairs to his room.

The Omega was already dozing off when Yixing laid him on the bed.

“Junmyeon, you need to let go of me,” Yixing prompted, placing his hand over Junmyeon’s, still holding on tightly to his shirt.

Junmyeon whined and reluctantly let go.

“Can you shift?” Junmyeon whispered.

Yixing immediately complied, shedding his human skin for his snow white fur.

Junmyeon also shifted into his own slate grey fur and moved into the middle of the bed. He whined for Yixing to join him.

The Alpha jumped on the bed, pressing his snout into Junmyeon’s neck before curling around the Omega’s smaller frame.

Junmyeon happily licked along the side of Yixing’s face, before pressing himself even closer to the other wolf and resting his head on Yixing’s front legs. The Alpha covered Junmyeon’s head with his own and the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely blown away with the word count of this chapter when I was writing this chapter. It just kept getting longer and longer and I was actually kind of worried it would drag on too long but I hope it's alright!
> 
> Also I love SuLay so much so I had to write more about them :)))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	17. Chapter 17

A howl broke through the silence of the night. It was soon followed by a whole chorus of howls.

Kris was up on his feet within seconds. He shook Tao awake and ordered him to get the Omegas to the basement. He gave a quick kiss to his mates forehead, before sprinting out of their bedroom.

“Wake up! It’s time! They are here! We must fight!” He yelled, rousing those who had not woken to the sound of the foreign wolves howling.

He was just about down the stairs when another howl shook the house.

This one was not foreign.

“Luhan!” He heard Kyungsoo shout from behind him. The Omega was quickly quietened and herded down a further set of stairs to the basement.

Jongin ran to his side, soon followed by Chanyeol and Yixing, who had emerged from the basement stairwell.

“Kris, we need to hurry! He can’t face them alone. We have to help!

Kris was already shifting and sprinting outside before Chanyeol could finish what he was saying.

He howled a warning to their invaders.

_We will protect what is ours!_

***

Minseok rushed down the stairs from the room he shared with Jongdae on the second floor to the Omega safe room in the basement of the pack house. 

When he reached the door, he knocked on it twice, then three times to let those inside know that it was a member of the pack. 

Almost instantly after his final knock, the door opened slightly, and a hand grabbed him and pulled him inside before the door was slammed shut behind him and the many locks on the back of the door were sealed.

Minseok scanned the room, mentally checking off each Omega that was present.

All of them were there except one. Sehun.

"Where's Sehun?!" He screamed on realising their youngest was missing.

"What?" Came one voice.

"Sehun's not here?" Came another.

Tao walked over to Minseok from the sofa he had been sitting on before. He placed his arm around the older Omega in a sort of side hug and spoke calmly,

"I'm sure Luhan and the others will find him, let's just sit-" 

"No! No no no," Minseok cut him off with his cries, all the while the other Omegas began to vacate their seats and gather around their eldest, all with worried or frightened expressions on their faces, "I have to go find him," he declared, determination painted across his features.

"Minseok you can't-" Junmyeon tried to interfere but paused when he saw the look on the other’s face. He knew that once Minseok had made a decision, he wouldn’t back down. 

Junmyeon looked into the other’s eyes and gave a small nod of acceptance. He ran to his friend and pulled him into his embrace for a quick, tight hug. Minseok returned the hug with as much strength, holding his friend close.

"Stay safe," he whispered as they released each other.

Minseok nodded in reply before he turned to unlock the door and briskly ran out to find their youngest packmate. 

Junmyeon secured the many locks in place once the eldest had left.

"You can't be serious," Baekhyun muttered from where he stood in the room, hand clinging to the back of one of the two sofas in the room for balance. "Why did you let him go?!" He screamed, demanding an explanation from the older man.

Junmyeon turned to the younger with a sorrowful expression on his face, tears forming in his eyes, "There's nothing that could keep him here, Baekhyun. Not while Sehun is somewhere out there."

"But this puts him in so much danger," Kyungsoo added.

“I know-” Junmyeon started but was quickly cut off by Kyungsoo,

“He’s on the verge of his heat,” he stated, his volume steadily increasing with each word he spoke, “Who knows what’ll happen when his heat fully hits him?! He’ll be so weak; he won’t be able to defend Sehun if he finds him before that happens! And the wolves that attacked us are Alphas, he won’t stand a-”

Tao pulled the upset Omega into a warm embrace. Gently shushing him, he steered them to sit on one of the sofas that lay within the room.

“It’s alright, Kyungsoo,” he comforted the now sobbing Omega, “Let’s believe in our eldest, okay? He managed to protect you all for so long, I’m sure he’ll pull through this time as well.” 

Tao paused as his own eyes started to tear up, “And let’s not forget we have six Alphas fighting for us out there. I’m sure at least one of them will notice that Minseok and Sehun are out there too.” 

***

Jongdae was the first to reach Luhan. He immediately jumped to tackle one of the two rogues attacking him.

The rogues were a lot bigger than him, but Jongdae had learned how to use his size and his speed to overpower larger opponents.

It pounced, mouth wide to try and catch Jongdae’s neck in its wide jaws. It landed, chomping down on air as Jongdae had rolled out of its way.

The rogue pounced again. This time, Jongdae ran around to rogue, still in the air, and pounced from its side. He pushed it to the ground, burying his claws into its flank, tearing at the flesh of its side, and keeping it pinned. 

Jongdae did not hesitate to trap its neck between his jaws and shake, jerking his head in every direction until the wolf lay limp in his hold. He clamped his jaws down more, his mouth filling with blood, to make sure it was dead.

Letting go of the rogue, he quickly turned around to face Luhan. The older wolf had also just taken down his own opponent.

 _They are not as strong as we thought they were._ Jongdae communicated to the whole pack.

 _But there’s even more of them than we thought._ Kris’ growl came in reply. _If you’re finished, get your asses over here now!_

With that the two set off in a sprint towards the rest of their pack.

***

 _Where the hell was Sehun and why did he have to pick now of all times to go missing?_ Minseok grumbled to himself.

When he’d left the house, he was hit with the strong scent of aggression and battle. He had turned away from the stench and jogged in the opposite direction. Sehun certainly wouldn’t be anywhere near the aggressive Alphas, no Omega would.

Minseok stayed to the shadows. Although it was still night, he could tell from the colours of the sky that the sun would be rising soon, and he didn’t want to be caught by the rogues. If he got caught, he wouldn’t be able to fight them. He may have learned to fend for himself in the forest, but that didn’t mean he stood a chance against these Alphas. Whether they were rogues or not.

He sniffed the air again, trying to find Sehun’s scent in the breeze. He suppressed a whine when all he could smell was angry Alphas and blood.

Minseok kept moving, inching further away from the Alphas and closer to the treeline.

Then he smelled it. The sweet apple scent of Sehun coming from further in the forest.

Minseok didn’t think. He ran.

He sprinted towards the scent, no longer caring if he was heard or seen. All that mattered was that he found Sehun and he was going to make sure his pup was safe.

He reached a clearing with a big rock on the opposite end. Against the rock, stood Sehun, whimpering and in wolf form.

His eyes narrowed in on the small grey wolf, jumping out from the trees and into the clearing, he sprinted towards his pup.

_Sehun! Are you okay? Are you hurt-_

_Minseok-_

A chorus of growls and the smell of aggressive Alphas made Minseok freeze on his spot.

Slowly, he turned around to face the Alphas, covering Sehun’s body with his own as much as he could.

There were four rogues surrounding them.

Minseok panicked at Sehun’s whining.

_Minseok, your heat-_

Minseok whimpered, pushing Sehun further against the rock behind him. He could feel the heat pulsing in his body. It had not started yet, but it would any time now. 

He didn’t know what to do. He wouldn’t have been able to take the Alphas even without his heat. 

His panicked mind suddenly thought of Jongdae. Of the promise he had made to him. And of the promise Kris had made.

There was nothing else he could do. Minseok tilted his head back and howled.

_Please come, quick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a bit longer before uploading this but I got too excited again. I also just wanna mention I have never written a fight scene before so all of this was very new to me (so its probably not even that great) but I felt like I needed some sort of action that could push everyone together a bit faster lol. 
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for reading and leaving your wonderful comments! I hope you enjoy this one too!!

Jongdae froze. 

If it weren’t for Kris, he would have been bleeding on the ground. But he couldn’t focus on this fight anymore. Not when his mate was in danger and calling for him.

Without a second thought, he was off. He flew through the trees like lightning, ignoring the branches that clawed at his sides and dug into his shredded right flank.

He couldn’t care about the sting of his wounds from the fight. He blocked out the pain. All his focus was on finding his mate and protecting him.

_I’m coming, Minseok. Hold on._

Another desperate cry broke through the trees. It was not Minseok, but it wasn’t a Rogue either.

 _Sehun!_ He heard Luhan shout, _I’m coming!_

Jongdae sped up even more. Knowing that their youngest Omega was out here as well as his mate raised his urgency. Especially since they had realised that there were a lot more Rogues than they had though. And Jongdae had a hunch there were even more of them.

He stopped when he reached a clearing. He could hear Minseok and Sehun’s loud whimpers amongst a chorus of Alpha growls.

Jongdae’s hackles raised.

_Kris, I’m gonna need some help._

_Luhan’s already-_

_There’s eight here._

He heard a rainbow of curses from Kris before Chanyeol replied instead.

_I’m on my way._

With backup on its way, Jongdae’s focus returned to observing the wolves in the clearing.

There were six Rogues circling a rock, stalking their prey. Against the rock, stood Sehun, whining and pressing himself as close to the rock as possible. Minseok was to Sehun’s left. He was barely standing. He held one leg to his chest and the rest of his body was shaking from exertion.

The sight alone was enough to make Jongdae see red, but then Minseok collapsed and the whole clearing was filled with a sugary raspberry scent. He was in heat.

Jongdae lost it. 

His eyes locked on to the Rogue closest to Minseok and his pounced. Jongdae collided with the Rogue. His snapping jaws clamped down on its throat and tore it out. He jumped away from the dead wolf and made his way towards Minseok.

He was stopped by another Rogue ramming into his injured side. He tumbled to the ground but scrambled back to his feet once more.

Glancing to Minseok, he saw the other Rogues closing in on him. They were all so enticed by the smell of heat, they couldn’t focus on anything else. Even the Rogue facing Jongdae, was clearly distracted by it. 

Jongdae was only more motivated by the scent to get Minseok to safety.

He charged at the Rogue, knocking it off its feet and finishing it off like the other one.

Then, he hurried over to Minseok.

Jongdae gave a quick reassuring lick to the Omega’s neck before he positioned himself over the Omega.

Although in human form, their height difference was only slight, in wolf form, Jongdae was big enough to mostly cover Minseok from view.

Minseok’s whines had calmed down to small occasional whimpers below the Alpha. This allowed Jongdae to concentrate more on the remaining Rogues that surrounded them.

Despite having tried his hardest to cover Minseok’s scent, the clearing was still overflowing with it. 

The Rogues were also not backing down; they continued closing in on them.

A yowl came from the direction of the rock. The sound had everyone’s heads snapping in its direction.

Sehun had collapsed. And another sugary sweet scent permeated the air. Candied apple now mixed together with ripe raspberry in an almost suffocating smell.

The Rogues now changed their course, inching closer to Sehun instead.

Where the hell was Luhan? Jongdae panicked. He couldn’t protect both the Omegas much longer.

Just as Jongdae was about to release a howl, Luhan crashed into the clearing. The white-grey coloured wolf didn’t pause. He tackled Rogues left and right, killing some and maiming others. He forged himself a path which led to his mate.

Reaching Sehun, he positioned himself over the Omega in the same way Jongdae had over Minseok.

 _Now what do we do?_ Luhan asked Jongdae as the remaining Rogues surrounded them once more. Some of the ones Luhan had attacked, had risen to their feet despite their injuries.

 _I was hoping you had a plan._ Jongdae replied.

The Rogues were getting closer and closer with every second they delayed. 

Neither Jongdae nor Luhan dared to move, for they feared what would happen if their mates were uncovered. 

But they couldn’t stand around and wait for the Rogues to finally attack them.

 _I’m_ _here,_ Chanyeol informed them before his massive chocolate brown fur entered the clearing, barrelling into one of the Rogues.

The fight began.

With the majority of the Rogues’ attention now on Chanyeol, Jongdae and Luhan could easily take out the few who kept their eyes on the Omegas. 

Jongdae took a moment to check over Minseok. Fortunately, it seemed that other than his one leg, the Omega sported no more injuries.

But before he could relax, he was shoved off of his mate.

Minseok was left exposed and vulnerable, and a Rogue was above him, taking in his sweet smell from up close.

Jongdae tried to get up but found he could not. The Rogue who had shoved him had clawed at his wounds from an earlier fight, which he had been ignoring. But he could not ignore it anymore as blood openly flowed from the wound that covered his entire right flank.

He tried again and again to push himself up, desperate to protect his vulnerable mate, but kept falling back to the ground.

His mate, it turned out, was not as vulnerable as he had thought. Minseok wasn’t about to let this Rogue have its way. He pushed himself up on his uninjured leg and clamped his jaws around its neck.

The Rogue tried to break itself free from Minseok’s hold, but the small wolf held on with vengeance.

Blood poured down all over Minseok’s face and front as he tugged on the larger wolf’s flesh.

Jongdae noticed that the invader was growing slower the more blood it lost.

Chanyeol, having finished off the rest of the Rogues, walked over to the one in Minseok’s hold. He grumbled, a sign for the Omega to let go, and sank his own teeth into the Rogue’s jugular. With one harsh tug, the Rogue was dead.

Minseok crawled over to Jongdae, nuzzling into his neck to comfort both of them. 

Chanyeol howled to let the others know that they were safe. Moments later Kris’ reply was heard and Jongin entered the clearing. 

Luhan had already left the clearing, carrying a passed out Sehun in his arms. But neither Minseok nor Jongdae had enough strength left to stand. Minseok from his heat, and Jongdae from his injury.

Jongin tried to come close enough to the pair to lift up Minseok, but a threatening growl from Jongdae stopped him.

“We need to get you both back to the house so Yixing can have a look at you. You’re both covered in so much blood.” He explained, but Jongdae didn’t let up on his warning.

“How about I take Minseok, then,” Chanyeol offered, “I’m mated now after all.” He smiled shyly, hoping Jongdae would accept.

Jongdae looked at Minseok’s blood soaked fur before he gave a grunt, reluctantly allowing it.

When Chanyeol wrapped his arms under Minseok, Jongdae snapped his jaws in warning. But Chanyeol ignored him and carried on. He carefully lifted the Omega off the floor and turned to walk back to the house.

“Don’t worry, Jongdae,” Jongin reassured as he lifted Jongdae carefully, making sure he didn’t jostle him too much. Quietly, he too left the clearing and made his way to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me... BUT, I did it!! And here it is!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Jongdae was once again surrounded by chaos. The smell of blood and worried Omegas was abundant in the air, so much so, that Jongdae was unable to find Minseok’s sweet raspberry scent among them.

He panicked as Jongin placed him down in the living room, where Minseok was nowhere to be seen. 

Yixing was on him in seconds.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “Minseok’s upstairs with Junmyeon. I checked out his leg when Chanyeol brought him in.”

Jongdae fumed at the information, growling at Yixing. He trusted Yixing, but there had been too many Alphas around his mate already.

Yixing ignored it.

“This is gonna hurt, but I need you to shift so I can take care of your wounds properly.”

Wordlessly, Jongdae shifted. His whole body burned with pain, but he focused instead on Minseok. He needed to get to his mate soon. 

Yixing cursed. The claw marks along Jongdae’s side looked a lot worse now that he had shifted.

Jongdae just stared at the ceiling. Images of Minseok smiling at him the night before filled his mind. How happy he had been to have Minseok press himself up against Jongdae in his sleep.

Those thoughts were a great distraction from the pain in his side as Yixing cleaned his wounds. But then his mind wandered to the events of this morning. 

Images of the two Omegas being surrounded by so many Rogues; his mate, injured and exhausted, out in the battlefield; his mate with a Rogue on top of him, taking in the sweet smell of his heat.

And finally, as Yixing started stitching up his wounds, the image of Minseok fighting that Rogue came to mind.

“Yixing.”

The man hummed to show he was listening.

“Minseok almost ripped out a Rogues throat.” Jongdae said, voice barely a whisper. His eyes glazed in both awe and guilt. Whilst he was amazed by his mate’s strength, Jongdae should have been there protecting him. Minseok shouldn’t need to fend for himself like that.

“What?!” came a screech and Tao’s face appeared above Jongdae’s, “He did what?!”

“We’ll have to make sure he rests his jaw then.” Yixing noted but continued working on Jongdae’s injuries.

“Wait, what?! He— What?!”

“Tao,” another voice, Baekhyun’s, called and Tao left Jongdae’s view.

“We spent a lot of time out there on our own. We all had to fight at some point.” Baekhyun explained calmly.

“Yes, but… he’s in heat.”

Both Jongdae and Baekhyun growled at that.

“Yes,” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth, “and if he hadn’t been in heat, he would have killed that Rogue himself.”

The room fell silent as the information sank in.

“How come you didn’t fight us when… you know,” Chanyeol’s question broke the quiet.

“Well, we weren’t exactly in any shape to fight, considering we had just been in a fight not long before and we hadn’t had anything to eat for a while.” The Omega explained, “But, if you want a rematch, I’ll beat you, no problem.”

Jongdae heard a purr which sounded an awful lot like Chanyeol, but his attention snapped to Yixing who was helping him sit up.

“I need you to sit so I can wrap them up properly,” he explained.

Now upright, Jongdae could finally see everyone that was in the room.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on the love seat to his left, with Baekhyun straddling Chanyeol’s lap. Baekhyun was cleaning Chanyeol’s wounds while Chanyeol only stared at his mate lovingly.

A groan brought Jongdae’s attention to his right. Kris sat in one of the armchairs. His leg was propped up on a pillow on top of the coffee table. Jongdae noted that the coffee table had been moved to accommodate the whole set up.

But before he could get a better look at Kris, Tao was covering his view of him.

“Don’t move, Kris. You’ll hurt yourself,” Tao said, fussing over his injured mate.

“I’m already hurt, TaoTao,” Kris laughed, “and it’s not even that bad.”

Tao playfully slapped Kris’ shoulder, “It’s not funny.”

“It is just a sprain,” Yixing said, cutting off Tao’s whining, “But you have to keep your weight off of your ankle or you’ll do more harm than good.”

“So basically, I’m bedridden for now,” Kris said, sighing in defeat. 

“Yes,” Yixing replied plainly, still focusing on wrapping Jongdae’s torso in bandages. “But mostly because you’re too heavy for us to carry around all day.”

Tao giggled. Jongdae faintly heard a quiet whisper of ‘Yixing called you fat’ but no one else was listening to them anymore.

Yixing, now finished on Jongdae’s torso, moved on to cleaning and dressing the many smaller cuts that littered the rest of Jongdae’s body. 

“Chanyeol, can you help Tao get Kris up to their room?” Yixing asked, “You can go straight to your room after.”

Chanyeol replied with an affirmative, removing Baekhyun from his lap and walking over to help Kris. Not long after the three left the living room, Baekhyun gathered the used towels that littered the room, and left as well. 

“Now let’s get you upstairs,” Yixing said once he had finished dressing the last of Jongdae’s cuts. He wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s torso, underneath his arms and helped him stand. 

Slowly, they made their way up the stairs. Yixing was careful not to move Jongdae so much that the slash along his torso would open up. 

Jongdae couldn’t stop his rising excitement. He was so happy to finally be able to see his mate again, even though they had only been apart a short while.

When they reached the door to Jongdae’s room, which was now Jongdae and Minseok’s room, they could smell the faint scent of sweet raspberries from behind it. Minseok was just through that door. Jongdae’s heartbeat grew faster at the thought. But then Yixing stopped them a couple of steps from the door and Jongdae turned to him in confusion. 

Yixing removed his arm from around him, placing his hands on Jongdae’s shoulders and turning Jongdae to face him. 

“Jongdae,” He started, “before we go in there, I just want to make sure you understand this… Minseok may not be bedridden from injuries, but you are. If you move too much and it reopens, it’ll take even longer to heal. It’s already gonna take a while so… Don’t make it longer… I know Minseok’s in heat and every part of you is going to want to help him, but please, for your own sake, don’t… move around a lot.”

Jongdae could see Yixing’s concern in the way his eyebrows tilted up in the middle and his eyes glazed over as if he were about to cry.

Jongdae smiled, “No vigorous activities for me, got it!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yixing tried to hold back his laugh but failed.

“Thank you, Yixing. For everything you’ve done for me and the pack. I’ll try to be careful.” Jongdae said, overflowing with sincerity.

Yixing nodded. He wrapped his arm around Jongdae once more and stepped forward to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that nothing really happened in this one...  
> Thank you for reading it anyway!! I promise there's fluffy cuddles on the horizon!!!
> 
> Update 20200804: I just wanted to let you all know that I am in the middle of working on the next chapter but its taking me a while 'cause I wanna make it a bit longer to make up for how long its taking me!!! I also thought I would start linking my twitter [@minseoksuwu_e](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e) where I've mainly just been retweeting EXO related stuff but if people start following I might start tweeting updates on my writing and doing other fun stuff so please check that out if you're interested in that kind of thing!! Bare in mind that I'm a social media granny so I don't go on there too often but I definitely will be tweeting updates on my writing if you're interested.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! I'm so happy to have this chapter done! There's not much left of this story now so I've been working on my next stories at the same time as finishing this so it took a bit of time to get this finished.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!!

Minseok whined again - another cramp. He curled up tighter on the bed. He was in so much pain; if Junmyeon wasn’t in the room, he would be crying. But Minseok didn’t want to worry the others. He’s survived so many heats like this one on his own, he’ll get through this one as well.

Minseok whimpered at yet another cramp. This time, cool fingers ran through his hair to soothe him.

“It’s alright, Min,” Junmyeon’s gentle voice shushed him, “I can hear people coming up stairs now. Jongdae’s got to be on his way up too.”

Just as another whine came from Minseok, the door opened. Junmyeon turned around, hoping it was Jongdae.

“How is he, ‘Myeon?” Baekhyun asked, his hands fidgeting, and his brows knitted in worry.

“Well,” Junmyeon sighed, “He’s in heat—”

“Yes, I know that but… He’s injured? I only heard a bit from Yixing—something about a leg?”

Junmyeon simply nodded, turning back to face Minseok. He gestured for Baekhyun to come closer. Baekhyun hurried over, nearly tripping over his own feet. Despite Minseok’s attempts at keeping them from worrying, the younger Omegas were clearly concerned.

“His right arm is covered in bites.” Junmyeon said. He picked up a wet towel from a bowl on the bedside table, carefully wringing out excess water before he began to gently wipe away the sweat from Minseok’s face, neck and shoulders. “There’s even a bit where—”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me,” Baekhyun rushed, “It doesn’t matter anymore.” He squeezed himself onto Junmyeon’s lap so he could wrap his arms around him in an awkward hug. “He’s safe now, and patched up, and he’s gonna heal.” Baekhyun pulled away from Junmyeon slightly to show him a smile. Junmyeon’s lips curled up into a smile too.

Baekhyun tightened his arms around Junmyeon once more before letting go.

“Is there anything you need here?” Baekhyun asked as he clumsily removed himself from Junmyeon’s lap. “I could bring some more towels or…”

Junmyeon was opening his mouth to answer when the door opened.

Instantly, Minseok’s sounds of pain increased tenfold.

“Jongdae,” He called weakly followed by a stream of murmurs.

“Minseok,” Jongdae said, his voice almost a growl. But he held back and tried to control himself the best he could. At least one of them needed to remain level-headed so that they wouldn’t cause any further injury to themselves.

But Yixing didn’t intervene. He continued on, pulling Jongdae further into the room and to the unoccupied side of the bed. Minseok had curled up on the side Jongdae normally slept on, probably wanting to be surrounded by his mate’s scent. A satisfied rumble rose in Jongdae’s chest; Jongdae’s scent made Minseok feel safe.

Carefully, Yixing helped Jongdae lie down on the bed. Minseok was on him in seconds. He clung desperately to Jongdae’s good side, cautious of Jongdae’s injury. He had one hand clutching Jongdae’s shirt in a tight fist as the other ran an inspection of Jongdae’s body.

With Minseok lying half on his chest, Jongdae was able to make out some words from Minseok’s murmuring. Although most of it was indecipherable, Jongdae was certain he heard his name interspersed with ‘Alpha’ at least a handful of times. 

“Shh, baby,” Jongdae said softly. He tried to raise an arm to wipe away the few tears that had escaped Minseok’s eyes, but he couldn’t. The arm of his good side was already wrapped around Minseok’s back and he couldn’t lift his other arm without pain shooting through his entire side. “It’s alright. I’m here now. Shh.” He cooed instead.

Minseok’s panicked hand stopped its frantic search along with his constant stream of murmurs. His eyes looked up from following his hand to staring at Jongdae’s face. He took in Jongdae’s reassuring smile before his eyes locked on to Jongdae’s. 

“We’re safe now, baby,” Jongdae whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss against Minseok’s forehead. 

Minseok’s lips pulled into a smile so beautiful, Jongdae couldn’t help but purr. A gentle rumble started low in his chest, growing louder as Minseok’s own satisfied hum joined his.

“I think we should leave now,” Junmyeon’s whisper broke the silence. He stood from his chair, collecting the bowl of water and the towel and herded the other two from the room as well. “I’ll be back later with food and water. If you need anything else, just give a shout, okay?” He said and left without waiting for an answer.

Minseok gave a soft grunt, acknowledging Junmyeon’s words. He closed his eyes and curled up closer to Jongdae. Jongdae tightened his hold on Minseok as they both settled down for a nap.

* * *

“You go get some rest, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said. He could see the tension in Baekhyun’s body and knew it was probably because both Minseok and Chanyeol were injured. “I can handle this.”

Baekhyun nodded and dragged his feet tiredly to the door next to their room. Junmyeon smiled when he noticed that it was Chanyeol’s room. Although Junmyeon wasn’t very trusting of Alphas, he was growing to trust the Alphas of this pack. The attack tonight only helped confirm his growing trust for them.

Carefully, Junmyeon made his way down the stairs, carrying the bowl of water and towels he had been using to keep Minseok cool. 

He walked into the kitchen and placed the bowl into the sink. He then wrung out the towels and turned to take them to the laundry room, but he ran into Yixing instead.

“Junmyeon,” Yixing said quietly, “You should go rest. Tonight has been really stressful.”

“I-”

“And your ankle’s still not fully healed. You should be resting it.” Yixing came closer to Junmyeon. Gently he took the towels from his hands, putting them back in the sink to be dealt with later. “Come on. We’ll clean everything up later.”

Without touching Junmyeon, Yixing managed to steer the tired man up the stairs to his room. 

Yixing opened the door to let Junmyeon inside and helped him sit down on the bed. The room was overflowing with the mixed scents of all the Omegas, but they were nowhere to be seen. 

When Junmyeon still didn’t move, Yixing decided to try to get the Omega to lie down.

“Junmyeon, can you lie down on the bed?” Yixing said encouragingly, “I’ll help prop your ankle up, okay?” 

“Can I… I don’t like sleeping alone so… Could I sleep with you?”

“Um-” Yixing panicked. He was not expecting to hear such a request. “Yeah- I mean - yeah, If you want, sure.” 

Junmyeon stood from the bed as soon as he heard Yixing say ‘yes’.

“What-”

“Can we sleep in your room? It feels too empty here…” Junmyeon looked down shyly at his feet. 

Yixing looked all over Junmyeon’s face to make sure everything was okay. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to. I can-”

“Yes.” Junmyeon interrupted. “I want to.”

“Okay,” Yixing said in a whisper more to himself than to Junmyeon. 

* * *

“You can take the bed,” Yixing said from where he stood frozen in the doorway. “I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Please don’t,” Junmyeon said, a slight whine evident in his voice. He turned around to face Yixing. “Then there would be no reason for me to sleep here. I need… I can’t sleep on my own.”

“I don’t want you to be scared though.” Yixing explained, still not moving any closer to Junmyeon, “I’m an Alpha-”

“You’re my mate.”

Yixing didn’t know what to do or what to say. Ever since Junmyeon’s heat and their last chat, Yixing had prepared himself to wait. He had sworn to himself that he would wait for Junmyeon to be ready. He thought he would be waiting for years. And that was okay. But now Junmyeon was moving much too fast for him to process properly.

“Okay.” He finally said. If this is what Junmyeon wanted, he would do it. But if he sensed Junmyeon was scared or uncomfortable, he would step back immediately.

While Yixing had been processing Junmyeon’s request, Junmyeon had been moving closer to him. Now that Yixing had agreed, Junmyeon smiled. He took Yixing’s hand in his own and slowly walked them over to the bed. 

Junmyeon let go of Yixing’s hand while they lied down, but as soon as they were settled, he reached out for the Alpha’s hand once more.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Yixing asked again.

Junmyeon only hummed in response, already half-way asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my brother's birthday!! And I felt like uploading this chappie as a gift to you, my lovely readers!! I hope you enjoy!

Jongin dragged his feet as he walked back to his room. He had just carried Jongdae back to the house and dropped him off with Yixing in the living room. He was really worried about all of his pack mates but right now he was just so sleepy. 

The other’s often liked to joke that he’s like a bear in hibernation with the amount of sleep he needs to function, but he didn’t think it was that bad. 

As he made his way up the stairs he made a mental note to check on everyone in the morning. His plan for tonight was just to pass out on his bed and sleep for the next 10 hours. 

But when he opened the door, he changed his mind.

“You’re back," Kyungsoo said as he put down the towels and bandages he was arranging on the bedside table and turned around to face Jongin. He gasped at the sight. 

Jongin was standing frozen in the doorway, wearing only the pair of boxes Tao had thrown at him earlier. His whole body was littered with claw marks and a few bite marks here and there. But that wasn’t what had Kyungsoo scrambling to get to him. Jongin was covered in blood. So much blood.

“Oh my God! What happened to you?!” Kyungsoo said, panicked as he carefully put his hands on Jongin. He began frantically searching for the source of all the blood.

“‘S not mine,’Soo,” Jongin slurred, exhaustion overriding the shock he had felt earlier. His eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt like lead. “Just wanna sleep.” He rested his heavy head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Okay, um, okay,” Kyungsoo blushed at the unexpected contact. “Let’s get you cleaned up first though. I don’t want to get blood on the bed…”

Jongin groaned in protest but followed anyway. 

Kyungsoo laid down a towel on the bed for Jongin to sit on. He helped Jongin sit down and started to wipe the blood away from his skin with a wet towel.

Jongin once again leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder in exhaustion. It didn’t help him clean Jongin faster, but he didn’t mind. He knew Jongin must be really tired so he tried to clean away the blood as fast as he could so they could go to bed soon.

“There,” Kyungsoo said. He put the dirty towel back into the bowl of water.

“Jongin-” He started but then noticed that Jongin was already asleep. Kyungsoo didn’t want to wake him so he carefully arranged him on the bed, adding the towel Jongin had been sitting on to the pile of dirty towels, and ticked him in under the blankets.

He stood to leave, taking the bowl of bloodied water and towels with him but a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Stay,” Jongin said quietly. Kyungsoo turned to look at him. Jongin’s eyes weren’t even open and it was evident in the way his grip on Kyungsoo was loosening that the Alpha was already half-way asleep again. 

“I need to take the-”

“Take ‘m t’morrow,” Jongin mumbled. Kyungsoo was about to protest when Jongin started whining. The hand holding Kyungsoo’s wrist, tightened its hold again and started pulling him towards the bed.

“What a puppy,” Kyungsoo said to himself. He placed the bowl down on the dresser and climbed under the covers.

“Much better,” Jongin said, practically purring, as he pulled Kyungsoo into his chest.

After a few seconds, Kyungsoo started squirming, trying to get comfortable.

“Can you let me go a bit so I can turn around? I can’t breathe.”

Jongin only grumbled, loosening his hold for a moment. Once Kyungsoo was settled, Jongin pulled him close again but made sure he wasn’t holding on too tight this time.

“Comfy?” Jongin asked.

“Yes.”

* * *

Luhan felt himself falling asleep. Sehun had passed out on their way back to the pack house and Luhan had ended up just bringing them up here. Since then they have been laying here with Sehun wrapped up in Luhan’s arms. 

A few minutes ago, Junmyeon had come in to check up on them. He left them with some supplies for Sehun’s heat and a promise to come back later. Luhan hoped Junmyeon wouldn’t come back because he looked like he was about to collapse. 

A whimper from Sehun broke Luhan from his thoughts.

“Shh, Angel,” He said, “Everything’s alright now. You can go back to sleep.”

Sehun shook his head. His eyes were open but they looked hazy. Sweat was dripping down his temple and he was panting really hard like he had just run a mile.

“It- don’t know- help, Lu-” Sehun said, struggling to get the words out. Tears now joined the sweat that soaked his face. 

“Shh, It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Luhan said. He placed a kiss on Sehun’s forehead while he blindly felt around behind him for the towel Junmyeon had put there. Towel in hand, Luhan dabbed at Sehun’s wet face and neck. “Let’s calm down, Angel, and we’re gonna drink some water, alright. You need to stay hydrated, Sweetheart.” Luhan tried to detach Sehun from him so he could get the other supplies from the bedside table but Sehun held on tight.

“Lu…” Sehun whimpered quietly. Luhan’s eyes shot back to Sehun’s face looking for signs of pain. “Min-”

“Minseok’s fine,” Luhan cut him off. He didn’t want Sehun to overwork himself or worry about other things. “The others are taking care of him.”

Sehun dropped his head onto Luhan’s shoulder and buried his face into Luhan’s neck. Luhan felt Sehun sigh. But then Sehun tightened his fist around Luhan’s shirt and Luhan started to hear the sounds of sniffing.

“Hun-”

“I…” Sehun cut in, “was so scared.” He didn’t hold back his tears. Sehun pulled himself as close to Luhan as possible while he cried. Luhan rubbed circles into Sehun’s back to help him calm down.

“I know, Angel.” He said quietly into Sehun’s ear, “I should have taken you back to the house myself. I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”

Sehun removed his face from Luhan’s neck and looked up into Luhan’s apologetic gaze. 

“‘S not your fault.” Sehun said. Tears still streaked his face and he was still breathing hard from the sobs as he tried to comfort Luhan. “Shouldn’t have asked… to go outside.”

Luhan cupped Sehun’s cheek with the arm not underneath Sehun’s frame. He gently wiped away the tears on his cheek with his thumb.

“No, Sehun. It wasn’t your fault.” He replied calmly. He saw Sehun open his mouth to protest but quickly cut him off, “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. How would we have known that they were going to attack tonight?” Luhan could see a frown forming on Sehun’s face at the mention of the attack. 

“In fact, it was probably a good thing that we were out there. It meant I could warn the pack before the Rogues got to the house.” Luhan smiled at Sehun, hoping that his positivity would rub off on him.

Sehun smiled back weakly, but fell victim to his sobs again.

“Shh, Angel,” Luhan continued to comfort, “it’s all in the past now. Everyone’s alright and the bad guys are gone.”

Junmyeon had told him about Sehun’s previous heat - his first heat. It was short and barely noticeable, but his emotions were slightly heightened. It seemed that this time, Sehun’s emotions were going wild. So Luhan made a promise to himself and to Sehun that he would keep comforting Sehun until he was feeling like himself again.

“Just go to sleep now.” 

“I… I can’t.” Sehun whimpered. 

“Why not, Sweetheart?” Luhan asked worriedly. He looked Sehun up and down to try and see if he was hurt anywhere. “What’s wrong?”

“Hot… Hurts.” Sehun said, voice barely a whisper. He continued to pant and whine in Luhan’s arms.

“Okay,” Luhan said, a relieved smile forming on his face. He was glad it was just Sehun’s heat. “Your Alpha’s going to take care of you and _then_ we can sleep.” He bopped Sehun’s nose and giggled at the look on Sehun’s face.

Luhan was released from Sehun’s hold and he swiftly grabbed the bowl of water and towels from the bedside table. 

While he gently whipped and dabbed at Sehun’s sweaty skin with a wet towel, Sehun gradually calmed down from his crying. His tears stopped and his breathing slowed down until it was back to normal. 

By the time Luhan was finished wiping him down, Sehun was able to sit up and drink some water from the cup Junmyeon had left. 

Once everything was done, all the supplies were put back on the bedside table for use later and Luhan lay back down next to Sehun.

“My Alpha.” Sehun hummed as he moved closer to Luhan under the covers. “I like the sound of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating twice in one week - that hasn't happened in a while :))  
> I planned to add a bit of Taoris at the end of this one but this got a bit long hehe   
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

After Junmyeon told him to go to bed, Baekhyun didn’t really pay attention to where his legs took him. He only noticed where he was when he walked into the room and was hit by the overwhelming scent of Chanyeol.

He mindlessly ambled over to the bed to find Chanyeol was already asleep. Baekhyun slipped under the covers, careful not to wake Chanyeol.

He was exhausted. But looking at Chanyeol’s face, his thought ran wild and he couldn’t sleep. Even the night before the attack, Baekhyun had laid like this, his thoughts mid running a mile a minute next to a sleeping Chanyeol.

Baekhyun felt like he was betraying the others. He trusted Minseok and Junmyeon’s words. They had taught him that not all Alphas are to be trusted and life had taught him that not all packs are great. But surely these Alphas, this pack, was better than those they had experienced in the past. 

Surely the fact that Tao had been a part of their pack for years showed that they weren’t bad. And surely the fact that they had just fought off a group of Rogues showed that they would protect them. They had let them stay for so long and even during their heats, none of them even came close unless they were given permission. Even Chanyeol had been led out of the room by the Head Alpha when Baekhyun was in heat.

This pack was nothing at all like his old pack. He was not forced to fight and to hunt like an Alpha. He was not forced to do the things that his body was not built to do. He still helped in the pack, but in a way that didn’t cause him to pass out every night and make his limbs ache for days. Of course he didn’t trust them in the beginning, especially not Chanyeol who had pinned him and growled at him that very first day. But when Chanyeol had complimented his fighting skills, Baekhyun’s walls began to fall apart brick by brick. And today’s fight cleared it all away.

Baekhyun felt that he could trust these Alphas, this pack, his mate, to take care of him, protect him and treat him well. He’s even sure the younger Omegas, Kyungsoo and Sehun, thought the same. 

What Baekhyun was worried about were his older brothers, Minseok and Junmyeon. Their scars ran deeper than the rest of them. Baekhyun knew it would be harder for them to heal.

Chanyeol groaned next to him. He rolled over onto his back, stretching his long limbs, and blinked a couple of times before settling back down on his pillow.

“Go to sleep, Baek,” he said, voice muffled slightly by his pillow.

“I-” He cut off when Chanyeol moved again. Sensing the unease in Baekhyun’s voice, Chanyeol sat up, arranged his pillow against the headboard and leaned back against it.

“Okay,” he said, looking back over to Baekhyun, “I can tell you’re thinking about something. Do you wanna talk about it?” He paused for a second but continued when Baekhyun didn't reply, “You don’t have to, but I’m gonna stay awake with you anyway,” Chanyeol smiled. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's and pulled him in to lie on his chest.

They sat quietly for a while, Chanyeoll holding onto Baekhyun while he sorted through his thoughts. Chanyeol had one hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s back, holding him in place, and the other running up and down Baekhyun’s arm.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said quietly, “It can really help to talk through your worries with someone. I do it all the time with Yixing and Jongdae. Saying your thoughts out loud can help you sort through them.” He explained.

Baekhyun continued fidgeting while he processed Chanyeol’s words.

“I’m here for you, Baek. I want to listen to you and help you if you need help.”

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol as he said that. He could tell by the look in Chanyeol’s eyes that his words were sincere. 

He looked back to his fidgeting hands and sighed.

“Okay,” he said, voice a small mumble. He took a deep breath, lungs filling with Chanyeol’s scent, and began.

“I’m worried about Minseok and Junmyeon.”

Chanyeol hummed to show he was listening.

“I mean… I worry about everyone, but right now… they’re just…” Chanyeol started to purr gently as Baekhyun trailed off. Chanyeol had figured it helped Baekhyun calm down and it seemed to be doing the trick now too. Baekhyun pressed closer to Chanyeol and lay his head back on Chanyeol’s chest, right where the purrs were coming from.

“I feel like I’ve betrayed them.” Saying it out loud made the words sound more real. Baekhyun felt even worse now. His eyes welled with tears and his throat constricted in a silent sob.

“Why do you feel like that?” Chanyeol asked as he held Baekhyun tight.

“Because…” Baekhyun sniffled, “Well-because…”

“It’s okay, Baek. Take your time. There’s no rush, butterfly.”

If Baekhyun wasn’t too busy trying to calm down, he would have flushed at the nickname. It was the same one Chanyeol had used during his heat. 

“I told you about my old pack, right?” Chanyeol nodded, “Well, I found out when I met Jun and ‘Seok that… There are packs much worse that mine.” Baekhyun paused for a second to let the words sink in. Chanyeol’s arms tensed for a moment and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Minseok never actually told us much about his birth pack,” Baekhyun continued, “but I don’t think they were that bad. His pack was attacked by a group of Alpha Rogues. They murdered his whole pack and just left them there… Minseok doesn’t really talk about it but I know it’s really hurt him and he always wonders when it’s gonna happen again.

“And then Junmyeon,” Baekhyun choked up at the memory of when Junmyeon had told him his story. “His pack had a tradition… They would… In my pack , Omegas were treated like weak Alphas. They’d mock us and make us do things we didn’t really want to do but… But in Junmyeon’s pack they were like… slaves. He told us, when they- their first heat came they would be chained up and the whole pack would- they would come and-”

“Shh, butterfly,” Chanyeol cut him off quickly when he understood what Baekhyun was saying, “Calm down. I’m here, Junmyeon is safe, everyone is safe.” He helped Baekhyun breathe.

“Junmyeon was 12 when-”

Chanyeol growled. His eyes widened and his arms tightened around Baekhyun.

“What?!” He was enraged. To do that to a person was already bad enough but to a child - that was despicable. No wonder Junmyeon had looked at them all with so much fear in his eyes the whole time. He must have been waiting to see their reaction to when the Omegas’ heats came.

And Yixing. Chanyeol was glad Yixing was Junmyeon’s mate. Yixing had the patience of a saint and was always looking after everyone and taking care of them the most. Once Chanyeol had thanked Yixing for taking care of them all so well and Yixing had brushed it off, claiming it was just because he was the pack healer. But Chanyeol knew it was just the way Yixing was. 

While Chanyeol had been lost in his own thoughts, Baekhyun had started to cry again. Chanyeol immediately set out to change that. He started cooing and whispering reassuring words in Baekhyun’s ear and ran his hand up and down Baekhyun’s back soothingly. He also started purring again to help Baekhyun calm down.

“I know it’s in the past now,” Baekhyun spoke when his throat didn’t feel so tight, “but they must be so scared right now.”

“I understand, butterfly. But I think you should trust your pack more.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes furrowed slightly in confusion. He looked up at Chanyeol for a further explanation. Chanyeol leaned down to press a kiss against Baekhyun’s forehead. He pulled away with a smile.

“Not just Junmyeon and Minseok, but Yixing and Jongdae too,” He explained. “Do you trust me?”

Baekhyun gave a small nod.

“Then trust me when I say that there is no one better for Junmyeon and Minseok than Yixing and Jongdae.” Chanyeol explained, “Jongdae himself knows what it’s like to lose a pack and he’s always doted on Tao ever since the two got to know each other. And Yixing is a literal angel. He has the patience of a saint. I’m sure he would willingly wait an eternity for Junmyeon if that’s what he asked for.”

Chanyeol pressed another kiss onto the top of Baekhyun’s head this time.

“It’s all gonna work out, butterfly. You just have to wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting real close to the end now folks!! I'm so excited for what's coming up!! I'm still trying to decide which story I'm gonna upload first but they've all been really fun to write so I hope you guys will enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is the last chapter, guys. I know that there's a lot that I could have still done with this fic but I really just want to move on and do other things. I'm already half-way through writing my next piece!! and I have a bunch of other stories that I'm working on (that includes a lot of abo/wolf au stuff hehe).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!!  
> Warning: Lot's of kissing and lovey dovey cuteness ahead!! 🥰🥰 (Also this takes place a couple weeks after the last chappie.)

“Kris, wake up,” Tao said, nudging Kris to try and wake him up. They do this every morning but today was an extra special day.

“Come on, wake up!” Tao continued shaking Kris, but Kris didn’t show any signs of waking up.

“Fine,” Tao got off the bed, crossing his arms across his chest and stomping his foot like a child. “I’ll go tell our NEW pack mates that their Head Alpha doesn’t want to lead them in their first EVER pack run!” Tao yelled before he stomped towards the door.

Before he could open the door, long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into a hard chest.

“Calm down, Tao,” Kris said as he kissed up the side of Tao’s neck, “there’s no need to rush.” Tao opened his mouth to protest but Kris quickly twirled him around and pressed him against their bedroom wall.

“And,” Kris moved his face so close to Tao’s face they were nearly touching. Tao’s eyes kept switching between looking into Kris’ eyes and watching his lips. “I want my morning kiss,” Kris placed a chaste kiss on Tao’s lips, “And, my special pre-pack run kiss.”

Kris pressed his lips against Tao’s once more, this time harder and more lingering. He waited for Tao to trail his tongue along the seam of his lips, as he always did, but he didn’t. Instead, Tao kissed back chastely and pushed Kris away. Shocked by Tao’s rejection, Kris moved away from him.

“Let’s go,” Tao rushed, “The others are waiting.” He pushed past Kris and walked out of the room.

Kris whined and followed behind Tao like a puppy.

* * *

Kris could feel his pack mates’ energy the moment he set foot inside the living room. Instantly, all heads turned towards him. A bouncing Baekhyun ran over to him, followed by a similarly energetic Sehun.

“Can we go now?!” Baekhyun asked, his voice nearly a yell. He was buzzing with so much energy he could no longer control his volume.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said from where he sat calmly on the couch. Baekhyun turned back to look at Chanyeol but then looked back to Kris, hopefully waiting for one of them to answer him.

Kris nodded. “What are you all waiting for? Let’s go!”

Kris grinned as he watched all his pack mates, both old and new, rush out of the house. He turned to Tao, holding out his hand.

“Shall we?”

Tao giggled at how silly Kris was being.

“Don’t make them wait any longer, leader.” Tao swatted lightly at Kris and ran out after his pack mates.

In the yard some of their mates were already shifted. They were running around and playing with each other as wolves. But there were a few that hadn’t shifted yet.

“It’s okay, Junmyeon,” Yixing cooed. Junmyeon was having an off day, so he was feeling a bit nervous about shifting around the Alphas. But Yixing, with the patience of a saint, was trying to help him in every way he could.

Yixing really wanted to just tell Junmyeon that he didn’t need to shift, and they could try again another time. Unfortunately, that wasn’t really an option. This was the last step in the long ceremony of initiation that new members of a pack had to go through. All of them had to shift and participate in this pack run. If they didn't, they would have to go through the whole procedure all over again and wait for the next full moon to go on another pack run.

“Are you sure that-”

“Your ankle is fine now,” Yixing cut him off. “Do you want me to look away?”

Junmyeon blushed. He didn’t even know why he was hesitating now. This was the last step in the initiation and all he had to do was shift and run. And Yixing wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him so he really didn’t have anything to be worried about.

Before Junmyeon could even think about what to Yixing, Yixing was already turning his back to him.

“Just let me know when you’re done,” Yixing said softly.

Junmyeon smiled. He was so lucky to have Yixing as his mate. All those nights after the attack when he was haunted by nightmares that woke him in the middle of the night. Yixing was by his side giving Junmyeon everything and anything he needed. Whether that was a tight hug, reassurances that he was safe, or distance, Yixing somehow always knew exactly what Junmyeon needed.

Junmyeon closed his eyes and willed his body to change its form. His muscles ached at the shift. It didn’t come as a surprise though since he hadn’t shifted since they first arrived here, nearly 5 weeks ago. But as he started to move around on his four paws once more, the ache in his limbs seemed to fade away.

He barked at Yixing to turn around and wagged his tail in pure joy at the wide smile on Yixing’s face.

“Look at you,” Yixing said. He kneeled in front of Junmyeon and opened his arms in an invitation.

Junmyeon immediately charged at him. He could no longer contain his excitement as he was finally going to run in wolf form again. And this time he could actually have fun running.

 _Soon, I’ll be able to talk to you like this,_ Junmyeon’s tail wagged harder in excitement.

He barked again at Yixing, signalling for him to shift as well. But Yixing didn’t stop running his hands through Junmyeon’s soft, slate grey fur. So, Junmyeon started nipping at him and pulling at the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing.

“Okay, okay,” Yixing chuckled, “Give me a second.” He stood up, removing his clothes, and shifted.

As soon as he stood on four paws, Yixing felt a small weight barrel into his side. He turned his head to find Junmyeon’s smaller wolf form nuzzling into his side. Junmyeon then pressed his whole side against Yixing’s larger one and tucked his head under Yixing’s neck. The purrs coming from the omega were so loud, Yixing thought he would melt.

* * *

Not far from them, Minseok and Jongdae sat on the grass looking out at their pack mates. Jongdae’s arm was wrapped around Minseok’s waist and Minseok’s head was resting on Jongdae’s shoulder as they sat quietly.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Minseok whispered.

Jongdae hummed. “But it’s going to be so good. We’ll finally all be one pack and we can all go on runs together!” He said excitedly.

Minseok giggled. He could tell Jongdae wanted to go play with everyone, but instead he had chosen to stay with Minseok while he organised his thoughts a little. Minseok couldn’t be happier than when he was together with Jongdae. He took such good care of him. Even when he was unable to move without wincing in pain, he did everything he could to take care of Minseok.

“I love you, Jongdae.” Minseok sighed. He was content. He no longer had to worry about whether they would be able to survive another day. And he finally had someone to take care of him and his pack mates.

Jongdae froze. His eyes widened as he stared down at Minseok. “Wha-What,” He stuttered.

Minseok lifted his head from Jongdae’s shoulder and turned to face Jongdae.

“I. Love. You. Silly,” He finished with a giggle.

Jongdae’s face morphed into a bright grin. He grabbed Minseok’s cheeks and pulled him into a firm kiss. He pulled back for a second but then went back to kissing Minseok, but this time Jongdae pressed his lips all over his face.

“I love you too, snowflake,” Jongdae said, releasing Minseok and holding his hand instead, “Now let’s go! Our pack mates are waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck around with me through this!! I loved seeing your beautiful comments on every chapter (even if I didn't reply to the ones on the first few (sorry about that)) 😘😘
> 
> I don't know when I'll be finished with the next fic, but if you like XiuBaek (like me) I recommend sticking around 😉😉  
> Until then, stay safe everyone!! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/minseoksuwu_e)


End file.
